Kate Flynn
by captainsharon
Summary: The life is sometimes cruel and make unusual surprises. Sharon is pregnant, but she have no Andy's support. Whether Andy will accept his child? Whether they will be a happy family? Read and find out... (Part 1) [NOW COMPLETED]
1. News

_**A/N:**_ ** _I'm sorry that I left my other stories, but_** ** _I like very much_** ** _this idea and I wanted to write it. I hope you like it!_** ** _If you don't like babyfic, please don't read!_** ** _Enjoy & Review, thanks! _**

* * *

"Andy, I'm pregnant." she sighed confused. For a moment Andy froze. Different emotions went through him. He stood before her with a combination of surprise and confusion. He looked questioningly at her, threw the folder on her desk that he was holding.

"I don't understand. Sharon ... What are you talking about?" asked Andy again, confused by the whole situation. Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm pregnant Andy. That's all." Andy didn't know what to say at this time. He was almost sixty and the thought that he could have a child - he saw impossible.

"Sharon, this can't happen than one night.

"But it happened Andy. I'm not expecting that I could get pregnant at my age. This morning I consulted a doctor and he confirmed it."

"Sharon, this is crazy! You're 51 years old. You can't raise a child of this age." Sharon's eyes blazed with anger. She was pregnant with his child, but he was not interested in that.

"Andy, I'm not the only one guilty in this situation! I am aware that my age has progressed and will be difficult to raise a child." she shouted angrily. Basically, she doesn't discuss her personal life at work, particularly in her office, but this time was different.

"Sharon, I love you, but ...- '"

"But what?" She looked at him with a stern look. She couldn't believe that Andy react that way.

"Sharon, we're already old to raise a child. Accept this truth, we're no longer young. Besides, I'm almost sixty. To have a child is the last thing I want." When he uttered these words, he wanted to go back because he knew how cruelly he talks now. Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Andy, I can't believe that you say that. I didn't expect you to react that way." He approached her, gently took her hand, but she pulled away angrily.

"Sharon, understand me. I can't raise a child at my age. We should already have grandchildren, not children." Tears streamed quietly in Sharon's face.

"What do you want Andy? I'm also shocked by the whole situation. It's not just mine guilt. You're also guilty." she said furiously wiping her tears.

"I'm not saying it's not my fault. I'm also guilty. The only thing I can't understand how this happened only after one night." Sharon looked at him angrily.

"What do you mean? Andy, I love you, I was with you that night, despite the current consequences. Maybe it never had to happen." She sat in her chair, shunning his eyes. He sighed wearily and sat beside her.

"Sharon, please, look at me." She looked at him, this time sadly, hoping that everything will be fine.

"Sharon, I love you and you're the only woman I love. But I can't accept this idea that I would have a child at this age. You and I have grown children." Andy's each word, hurt Sharon. She loved him so much, was pregnant and couldn't believe that he behaves so.

"Look, Andy, you might want abortion ... Well, if that is your wish, then I ...-" Andy slightly shushed and took her hand.

"Sharon, I didn't tell you to do an abortion. You know very well that I love kids, but just seems to me impossible you and I to raise a child of our age." Sharon dropped his hand.

"Andy, you can't do this to me. This kid is not just mine, this is yours too. I want us to be a happy family." Andy looked at her sadly. He felt like an asshole right now, but he didn't want to have a child.

"Sharon, I want us to be a happy family together, but ... I don't want this child. I'm sorry Sharon, but I can't..." Sharon felt like a fool to be with a man who doesn't want their child especially her subordinate. At that moment Sykes interrupted them and Sharon was grateful for that.

"Captain, the suspects are in the interview room, ready for questioning." Sharon nodded slightly.

"Thank you Amy, I come immediately." Sharon took her glasses and walked to the door. Andy took her hand and looked into her green eyes.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. '"

"Nothing to worry lieutenant. We can without you." She said sternly and walked to the interview room. Andy felt desperate, guilty. He didn't want to hurt Sharon. But at the same time he didn't want to have a child at this age.

* * *

The day was tense. Despite their efforts to hide it from everyone, their team felt that something between them is wrong.

"This is information about the victims." Provenza said, handing folder to Sharon. She looked carefully at everything.

"Very good job Provenza. We found the suspects? '"

"Not yet." Sykes said.

"We have to find them at any cost." Sharon warned sternly.

"In fact, we suspect that the killer of these girls is their father because their mother said that he was drunkard and he hasn't returned home." Andy added.

"Thanks for the information Lieutenant." Sharon said coldly.

"Of course, it's my job, Captain." Provenza looked at them carefully. He couldn't believe that they are talking formally to each other after so long. He had already convinced that something is happening between them, which they hide from everyone.

"I'll be in my office, I want you to let me know about the latest information on this case." Sharon said firmly and walked into her office. Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully when Provenza put his hand on his shoulder.

"What happens Flynn? You and the captain behave strangely. Is there a problem?" Andy sighed wearily. He wouldn't say anything.

"It's all right Provenza, don't worry. '"

"Are you sure?" He nudged him slightly.

"I am. Why you don't want to understand that everything is okay?" Andy angrily threw his folders. Provenza rolled his eyes and returned to his desk. Sharon sat pensively in the office. Her life was extended an unexpected turn. Now she didn't know what to do. Most importantly - she had no Andy's support. For him, this idea was impossible, but he couldn't change the truth that she is pregnant with his child. Although Sharon isn't expected to be pregnant at her age, she was accepted normally. She loved all her children, she would love and that child that grows inside her. She was not able to have an abortion, knowing that this is a kind of murder. Unexpected knock on the door, chase away all her thoughts.

"Can I come in?" Andrea asked with a smile. Sharon smiled softly.

"Of course." Andrea sat next to Sharon, but she could feel the anxiety in her eyes.

"Sharon, what's wrong? You look pale." Sharon sighed thoughtfully. She hadn't told anyone about her pregnancy, but now she wanted to share with Andrea.

"Oh, Andrea ... You can't imagine what's going on with my life."

"Sharon, you worry me. What's going on? '"

"Andrea, I learned something I didn't expect." Andrea looked at her questioningly, impatiently.

"Andrea ... I ... I'm pregnant." Andrea's eyes widened.

"Pregnant? Sharon, this is great news. '"

"I don't think so." she interrupted.

"Why?" Andrea asked, confused. Sharon took a deep breath and continued, "This morning, I told Andy, but he doesn't want to have a child of his age. He told me that we're old to have children." Andrea took her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, calm down. I can't believe that someone like Andy says these things. He loves children. Why he doesn't want your child?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm aware that I will not have Andy's support, but I wouldn't have an abortion. I can't do that. It would be very unfair to the child. It now grows in me, I can't kill my child. " Sharon said, tears streamed down her cheeks. Andrea slightly wiped her friend's tears.

"But if that child is without a father, it would also be unfair." she said angrily.

"Andrea, I can handle myself. I don't need Andy's help. But nothing in the world, I will not give up my child. I'm also aware that my age has progressed, but I'm able to raise my child. " Sharon said firmly.

"Sharon, I don't doubt you. You're a strong woman, but this child needs a father's love. The child must have a father, and Andy must realize that he should be with you and your child. He made a big mistake. "

"Andrea, please. I don't want to talk more about it. I don't want to talk about this with Andy. He told me enough this morning. I want to be calm." Andrea sighed wearily, rubbing Sharon's back. She hugged her hard.

"Everything will be alright Sharon. ''

"I hope Andrea. ''

"But I'm sure that Andy will understand his mistake and that he will be with you." Sharon sighed ruefully.

"Even if it doesn't happen, I will not give up anything. ''

"I know Sharon, but how will you be at work? You said that to the children and the team?"

"No, I haven't told and don't think to say it now." Andrea nodded slightly.

"I understand. But be calm, you have to be careful in your condition. ''

"I'll try." Sharon replied uncertainly. But Andrea couldn't leave things that way. She was determined to talk to Andy about it.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andy was sitting thoughtfully at his desk when Andrea approached him.

"Andy, can we talk privately?" she asked softly.

"Of course, Andrea." Andrea looked at him sternly.

"Sharon told me she's pregnant. Andy, the only thing I can't understand is that you don't accept the child that is yours. I know very well that you love very much the kids. Then, why are you doing this to Sharon?" Andy sighed sadly and wearily.

"Andrea, I'm almost sixty. How can I react? I love Sharon, a lot. But the idea of a child for me is impossible, understand me."

"No Andy. I don't understand and I don't want to know. But you have to understand that Sharon and your child need you. But maybe, you just had an affair for one night with Sharon!" she said angrily. Andy's eyes widened.

"How can you say that Andrea? I love Sharon, I just think that we're old to have children." Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Andy, your thinking will not change anything. Sharon is pregnant and she will keep this child. Moreover, the child is yours and now you're obligated to take care of them. You will do it if you really love Sharon." Andrea said firmly and left. Andrea's words had meaning. Andy didn't know what to do. He loved Sharon, but this idea ... No, he couldn't get used to it. When Sharon came out of the office, her path was blocked by Andy. They looked at each other a long time. Indescribable silence had fallen between them.

"What do you want, Lieutenant?" she asked sternly.

"Sharon, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about Lieutenant." She pulled away and walked toward the elevators. Andy ran after her and took her hand.

"What do you want?" she asked sternly.

"Sharon, you really need to listen to me. '"

"Lieutenant, don't want to talk anything with you. Let my hand. '"

"No Sharon, I will not let you go. Look, I'm sorry for my heavy words ...-"

"Stop Andy Flynn! We don't need you. We can deal with this. I'll love that child, even if you don't want." Sharon dropped his hand and rode the elevator. Andy was powerless. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose Sharon. He was confused.

* * *

A few hours later, Sharon came home tired and exhausted from a busy day. She threw the keys and sat on the couch next to Rusty, who watched movie.

"You come early mom." he noted. Sharon sighed.

"Oh, we didn't have just important case, Provenza and Sanchez will inform me if there is anything. ''

"Oh, I see. Mom, you okay?"

"Yes dear, why? '"

"I don't know, you act strangely a few days and look pale. ''

"This is a fatigue, don't worry. I'll prepare something for dinner." Sharon said with a slight smile avoiding Rusty's questions. But she wasn't sure how long she can hide the truth from her children and her team. Life was cruel to Sharon. But she had to deal with the problems and the pain.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think.**_


	2. Difficulty

_**A/N: I'm here with the second chapter!**_ ** _There will be an update every day!_** _ **I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

The evening was quiet. Rusty dined with Sharon. Nevertheless, she couldn't eat anything because of the nausea she feels. Rusty could feel these changes at his mother and he really worried about her. He hesitantly asked, "Mom, is everything okay?" Sharon smiled softly.

"It's all right darling, don't worry. '"

"I don't know, but I feel that you're hiding something. Besides, you look pretty pale and you don't eat anything." Sharon took his hand.

"Rusty, I'm fine. Just the day was very busy, you know how it is our work. '"

"Oh, I know, but you should to consult a doctor."

"Rusty, I consulted. It's all right, it's just fatigue, don't worry." Rusty sighed with relief.

"I'm glad that you're good mom. But I haven't seen Andy. Where's he? I guess that was with you to the consultation this morning. Sharon didn't know what to say in this time.

"Look, Rusty, Andy was not with me. I feel tired, let's talk tomorrow." Rusty nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek and went to his room. Sharon took a deep breath. She didn't know if she could hide the truth - definitely not. She was obliged to share with her children and her team. She washed the dishes, then went into her bedroom. She was exhausted and tired from a busy day and the nausea she feels right now. She lay on the bed thoughtfully. She put her hand gently on her belly.

"Well, little one, we'll deal with this. Even if we don't have your father's support. Whatever happens, I will not abandon you." Sharon spoke softly to the baby that grows in her. On the other hand, Andy sat thoughtful in his apartment. He several times remembered his conversation with Sharon. He loved her with all his heart but he still wasn't used to the idea of a child. He might be afraid to make the same mistakes of the past. He took the phone, he wanted to talk to Sharon. Sharon was almost asleep when her phone ringing broke the silence of the night. She slowly opened her eyes and took the phone. Seeing Andy's name on the screen, she closed her eyes wearily.

"Oh, Andy .." she didn't want to talk to him. His words had hurt her deeply. She hung up the phone and continued to sleep. Andy sighed ruefully. He knew she was right.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon slowly opened her eyes against the sun. Sensing, that she can throw up every moment, she ran to the bathroom. She vomited several times and went to the kitchen in emaciated form. Rusty was still asleep and she decided to prepare breakfast. She was still thoughtful and confused. She didn't know what to do and what will be her life from now. Hearing Rusty's footsteps coming to the kitchen, she smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and sat down, still sleepy. Sharon put the breakfast in front of him and gave him orange juice. She sat beside him and looked at him closely.

"Rusty, are you okay?" Yawning he replied, "Yes Mom, I just need to sleep."

"Oh, don't tell me again that you watch movies until late." she frowned.

"Sorry mom, but I promise that this will not be repeated any more." Sharon nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Incidentally, you're better?" He turned to her.

"Yes, better, don't worry." Suddenly Sharon's phone rang. It was Lieutenant Provenza.

"Lieutenant Provenza, what can I do for you?" she asked immediately.

"Captain, we have a new case. We are now at the crime scene, await you. '"

"Thank you, Lieutenant, I come immediately." She hung up the phone and took her jacket.

"What happens mom?" asked Rusty.

"We have a new case, I should go to the crime scene. I'll see you later." she kissed her son on the cheek and left.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Sharon was at the crime scene. The bad smell could be felt immediately. She moved to Provenza and Sykes.

"Is there any development on the case?"

"Not yet, Captain." Provenza answers.

"We found the suspects? '"

"We're currently investigating, on the way we find them." Sykes added.

"Great. I need to see the victims." Sharon said firmly. Along with Provenza and Sykes, they went to the dead bodies. Lieutenant Tao and Andy were also there. Sharon tried not to look at Andy. She crouched slightly in front of the bodies that were in blood.

"Everything is clear. In their bodies there are traces of swatter. They were beaten to death." said Sharon.

"Captain, I called Sanchez, we just found the suspects." Sykes said.

"Very good. Let's go back and interrogate them." Sharon stood up slowly. Andy wanted to help her because he knew she must be careful in her current condition. But Sharon was stubborn and was determined to go it alone with the difficulties.

* * *

A few hours later, Sharon came out of the interview room. She walked toward her office when she felt slightly dizziness but Andy immediately caught her. She looked at him coldly.

"Be careful Sharon." he said quietly. She dropped his hand.

"Nothing to worry lieutenant. I'm fine." She pulled away and went into her office. Andy sighed wearily. He was at a crossroads and didn't know what to do. But the last thing he wanted was to lose Sharon. He couldn't lose her. Provenza was drinking his morning coffee when he wanted to talk about Sharon and Andy, with the rest of the team. He sat at his desk.

"I don't know if you understand, but there is a change in the relations between Flynn and the captain."

"Oh, yes. And I felt it. I think they are hiding something." Sykes said.

"It is possible, but we can't blame them." said Tao.

"Whatever happens, it is not nice." muttered Provenza.

"Calm down, you look more nervous than me." Sanchez said sarcastically.

"Mind your own business. I know that they are hiding something, but I feel that they will say." Seeing that Buzz goes to Sharon's office, Provenza stopped him.

"What happens Buzz? '"

"I'll give some important records to the captain." Provenza nodded slightly, continuing to drink his coffee.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Sharon watched carefully Buzz's records when Andrea again visit her.

"I hope you're better." Andrea said, sitting beside her.

"Oh, I think so. I just can't be in one place together with Andy. I constantly remember his words."

"Sharon, calm down. Yesterday I talked to Andy. I thought that he had already accepted that he will have a child." Sharon sighed wearily.

"There is no sense Andrea. He doesn't want this child, but I'll not give it up. '"

"I know Sharon, but I'm mad at Andy. How can he behave like that? He says he was in love with you but doesn't want to have a child that is his." Sharon sighed and put her hand on her belly.

"I don't care. We'll cope without him." Andrea sighed wearily from Sharon's stubbornness.

"Okay. Did you tell the kids? '"

"Not yet. I can't tell Emily and Ricky as they have a very important job in New York, but I don't know how to tell Rusty."

"I'm sure he'll be happy. Do not worry. '"

"Oh, maybe you're right. '"

* * *

A few minutes later, Sharon and Andrea came out of the office. Andrea looked around.

"Where's Andy?" she asked.

"He had an important job and left." Provenza said.

"Okay, we'll talk later with him. ''

"Andrea, I told you that it's not important. ''

"Sharon, he is obliged to accept the child." When Andrea uttered these words all looked at them questioningly. Sharon sighed wearily. She knew that she must tell the truth.

"Wait a minute. What child?" Provenza asked confused. Andrea looked at Sharon.

"Sharon, you can't hide anymore. If you can't, I'll tell them. '"

"Someone will tell us what's going on here?" Sykes asked confused.

"Yes. Well ... ... Sharon... Sharon is pregnant ... By Andy ... But ... He doesn't want to have this child." For a moment, silence filled the room. All looked at each other with surprise. They didn't expect to hear such shocking news.

"What? ... So Captain... Then Flynn .." Provenza couldn't find the right words.

"This is true lieutenant. There was no way to hide it from you." Sharon said softly with tears.

"But how can Flynn to behave like this?" Sykes asked furiously.

"I think Andy is obliged to accept his child, because it will need paternal love and support." Andrea added angrily.

"Please, I don't want to discuss it more. I can handle without Andy." Sharon said firmly.

"You're right, Captain, but Flynn is the father of the child and he has responsibilities." Sykes said.

"Please, I don't want to discuss this. Understand me, please." Sharon looked at them imploringly, and went into her office. Provenza sat down angrily on his desk. Andrea went to him.

"Provenza, what do you think? "

"I'm so angry at Andy now ... I'll talk to him. How can he be with his boss?" Andrea rolled her eyes.

"My God! Provenza, you think about that? Here the most important thing is the future of this unborn child. You think nonsense."

"What do I do, Andrea?"

"You're Andy's best friend. You have to convince him to assume his responsibilities for the child." Provenza sighed thoughtfully.

"I'm aware of that. But Andy is so stubborn ...-"

"You should try Provenza. Sharon can't be alone in her condition. She needs love and support. We know that Andy loves Sharon, but he must accept that he will have a child." Andrea said sternly. Provenza nodded.

"Well, well. I'll try to talk to Flynn."

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon had left earlier, while Provenza looking forward to talk to Flynn. He looked at the clock.

"Does anyone know where's Andy?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down Provenza, he will be here any moment." Sanchez said. A few minutes later, Andy finally returned. Provenza immediately went to him.

"Flynn, we need to talk." he said sternly. Andy was confused.

"What's happening?"

"You know better."

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about? I don't understand. '"

"We need to talk about the captain." Andy sighed wearily.

"What do we talk about? '"

"You ask me? The captain is pregnant and you refuse to accept the child! What you think you're doing?"

"Provenza, what can I do? I love Sharon with all my heart. But I think that we're too old to have children. '"

"My God! Andy, you can't abandon Sharon that way. She needs you. '"

"Provenza, I can't raise a child of this age. '"

"Flynn, you're guilty and you have to endure your consequences!" shouted furiously Provenza.

"Sorry, but I don't want to have a child of my age." Andy sat on his desk.

"You know, you're an idiot! I still can't figure out what you did with your boss. '"

"Look, it's not your job. You're my friend, but I don't want to have a child. ''

"Flynn, you loved kids. Do you remember how you take care of that baby? It was like yours. What's the problem now? Why can't you accept your own child?" Andy sighed, tired of the dispute.

"Sorry Provenza, but I will not discuss it more." Andy took his bag and left.

"It can't be so .." muttered Provenza.

* * *

Sharon sat in the living room with Rusty. She was convinced that she must tell the truth.

"Rusty, we need to talk." she said in a hoarse voice.

"What happens mom?" he asked, worried. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Rusty, I must tell you something important." Rusty looked at her confused and closed the TV.

"I knew that you're hiding something. What's the problem?" he asked impatiently.

"Rusty, I know that you feel the changes in me. '"

"Yes, and I want to know why. ''

"Well ... Rusty, soon in our lives, there will be changes ... '"

"Changes? What changes?" Sharon sighed.

"Soon in our family will have a new member." Rusty was totally confused.

"Wait, I don't understand anything."

"I know I speak pretty strange, but ... Rusty, I'm pregnant." Rusty's eyes widened.

"Pregnant? By Andy?" Sharon nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I ... I didn't expect such news." he said.

"Rusty, I know that I'm old and this is strange at my age...- ''

"No Mom, you're not old. You're a great mother and I'm happy that I'll have a sibling." He hugged his mother. Sharon sighed with relief by Rusty's reaction.

"But where's Andy? I haven't seen him long ago." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Rusty ... Andy is gone and he will not be with me." Rusty looked at her questioningly.

"I don't understand, really. ''

"He ... Andy doesn't want a child of his age, that's all. ''

"What? But Andy has always said, he would be with you when you need it. How, he doesn't want his child?"

"Rusty, understand me. I can cope without him, but I'll not give up on this child. I don't need Andy."

"Mom, this is crazy! He is the father of this child. He has to take care of him. He always said that my biological mother's fault that she abandoned me, but now he does the same." Sharon put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Rusty, we'll deal with this. Let's not talk more about this, please." Rusty nodded slightly dissatisfied. He also wanted to talk to Andy. He had to understand his mistake.

* * *

That night, Sharon couldn't sleep. She still loved Andy, but she had never expected such behavior on his part. She gently stroked her belly, the thought of their child with Andy filled her with joy. He wasn't like Jack, but he didn't want this child. Sharon couldn't believe that a person who loves a lot the children, don't want his child. She slept with the hope that despite everything, Andy will be with her and everything will be fine.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!**_


	3. Request

_**A/N: I'm here with the third chapter! Again, many disputes and many tears ... In the other chapter will already be three months later and there will be unexpected denouement. I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

The next morning, Sharon slowly opened her eyes. The sun illuminated the entire room. She gently rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was almost seven o'clock in the morning. She knew that she late for work, but she had no power. She felt overwhelmed by all these problems with Andy. Sharon slowly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was strange because Rusty was not there, but he would be late for college. She decided to check his room, but he wasn't there. Sharon began to worry about her son and decided to call him, but he didn't answer. Sharon decided to wait a few minutes with the hope that Rusty will return. On the other hand, Rusty had a an appointment with Andy to talk for his mother.

"Andy, we need to talk seriously." said Rusty cool.

"Of course kid. What is the problem? Why do you want to meet here?" asked Andy confused. Rusty sighed.

"Look, Andy, I know everything. My mom told me."

"I had to guess that you will want to talk about Sharon."

"Andy, I want you to listen to me. My mother is very thoughtful and sad. Andy, you love your children, you love all children, but I can't figure out that you don't want your child you will have with mom. Why are you doing this? She is ruined because of you. You've always said that my biological mother's fault that she abandoned me, but now you do the same." Andy took a deep breath and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Rusty, I listened, now you will hear me. Look, Rusty, I really love Sharon, you can't imagine how much. But I can't raise a child at my age, you need to understand. I said this several times. I don't want to have a child at this age. I think that we're old to have children. I couldn't ask for abortion from Sharon, I would never ask such a thing. But I'm sorry, really. I can't support Sharon. I can't get used to this idea. " In Rusty's eyes were blazing anger. Sharon was a real mother to him and he couldn't stand what makes Andy and to her and their unborn child.

"Andy, I can't believe that you say that. Really, I can't. This baby is not guilty."

"Rusty, of course, that the baby is not guilty. But nevertheless I can't support Sharon. ''

"I can't believe it. And what will you do, Andy? How you'll be with mom at work? Don't you feel guilty that she would be alone? She has to deal with the difficulties alone." Rusty said angrily.

"Rusty, I said what I wanted. I don't want to talk more about it." Rusty looked cold and angryly.

"I thought that you're different. But you're as my biological mother. '"

"Rusty ... -'"

"No, Andy, I'm glad that I understood your thoughts. Thank you for the conversation." Rusty left when Andy sat in the cafeteria thoughtful. He couldn't realize what he was doing. He was really confused. He didn't know how to go to work, knowing that Sharon is there. Sharon sat worried in the kitchen. She expected that Rusty will come at any moment. A few minutes later, Rusty came home.

"Rusty, where were you? You know how much I worried?" she asked sternly. Rusty sighed.

"Calm down, mom, everything's fine."

"Rusty, where did you go?" asked Sharon again. Rusty knew he couldn't and shouldn't hide the true from his mother.

"Mom, I will not lie. I was with Andy." Sharon's eyes widened.

"With Andy? Why?"

"Mom, just wanted to talk to him about you and your child. He should be up to you. You can't be alone in this difficult time." Sharon sighed tiredly and embraced her son.

"Rusty, you shouldn't do it. I can handle myself. I don't want you to talk to Andy. I don't want to discuss it. Please." Sharon looked at him imploringly. Rusty nodded slightly dissatisfied.

"Okay mom."

"Breakfast is on the counter. I have to go to work. '"

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?" Sharon smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sure. I'll see you tonight." Sharon took her purse and left.

* * *

The day had begun just now, but murder cases were more than five. The team had started work quickly, but Provenza couldn't concentrate because of last night's conversation with Andy. He angrily threw the folder on his desk and leaned back. Noticing his behavior, Sykes went to him.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing. I just get angry when I remember last night's conversation with Flynn. How can he be such an idiot ..."

"Calm down, I still think he will understand his mistake and will be with the captain. ''

"I hope Amy."

"We have a lot of work, stop to discuss the captain's privacy life." Tao said sternly. Amy took the folders from Provenza's desk and went to Julio. Provenza noticed that Andy is coming. He was his best friend, but now he couldn't understand why he does so.

"I think I need air.." muttered Provenza and get out. Andy sighed wearily, knowing that all behave so because of him. He sat at his desk thoughtfully.

"Flynn, these are the documents that you need to give to the captain." Sykes said handing the folders to him. Andy looked at the folders and put them on his desk.

"Amy, can you give her?"

"I'm sorry Flynn, but she told me that you have to give her." Andy sighed. He didn't know how to look at Sharon's eyes. After all these harsh words he had said ... He couldn't... A few minutes later Sharon arrived.

"Good morning, Captain." Sanchez greeted.

"Good morning. Good morning to everyone." she said with a slight smile. She turned to Andy's desk. She slowly walked over to him and looked at him coldly.

"Lieutenant Flynn, we should talk now. Come into my office." Andy nodded slightly. They entered the office and closed the door tightly behind themselves. At this moment Provenza came with a cup of coffee in hand.

"What happened? Why is everyone looking to the captain's office? '"

"Right now, she and Flynn went inside to talk." Sanchez said.

"Oh, I hope that this time they will not argue." muttered Provenza sitting on his desk. Sharon and Andy looked at each other a long time. Sharon couldn't stand the silence between them more.

"What do you want to talk about Sharon?" Andy asked, confused shunning her eyes.

"First, this is my office and we're working and I'm your boss. We have to be formal to each other lieutenant." she said sternly. Andy nodded slightly.

"I understand Captain."

"No, you don't understand. I want to talk about your meeting with Rusty this morning. Why did you talk to him?"

"He called me and I thought that we'll talk about something else, but ...- '"

"I don't want you to talk to Rusty of our relationship, for this relationship that doesn't exist." Andy looked at her sadly.

"Doesn't exist." he repeated.

"Yes, doesn't exist. You break this relationship, at the moment you said that you will not support me." Andy sighed wearily and went to her.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. But I want you to know that I still love you very much." he whispered softly. Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Andy, I love you too, but it will not change anything. It will not change the truth that you don't want this child. '"

"I know Sharon, I'm full of mistakes. But there is no perfect people. '"

"There is no perfect, you're right. But you refuse to be with me and our child. This child is yours Andy. Every morning I wake up with the same hope. I had a wonderful dream. In my dream you and I were with a little baby. I wish this was true. But not. It was just a dream. And then, my heart fills with emptiness. I would like you to accept that you will have a child. I would like to support me at this moment, I would like you to be with me whatever happens. " Tears streamed down her cheeks. It was not love, it was anger, it was revenge. He gently wiped her tears, but she took his hand.

"Please, Andy. I don't want to talk more about this, go away." Andy was powerless he was guilty, and he was deeply hurt Sharon. Andy left the office. He walked to his desk and took his bag. All looked at him questioningly. Provenza put his hand on his shoulder and looked at him sternly.

"Where are you going, Andy?" Andy looked at him with tired eyes, smiled slightly and without saying anything left.

"Here, something strange is happening." muttered Provenza.

* * *

A few hours later, Andrea Hobbs had come to visit Sharon to find how's she. She looked around and didn't see Andy again.

"Andy is not here? '"

"No, he left a few hours ago without saying anything." Provenza replied thoughtfully. Andrea was confused from Provenza's words and entered Sharon's office. She saw her friend, who was sitting thoughtfully and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Sharon, you look pale, everything okay?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"No Andrea, nothing is ok. '"

"What's going on? Where's Andy? '"

"I do not want to talk about Andy."

"Sharon, tell me." Andrea insisted.

"This morning, Rusty decided to talk to Andy about me. He wanted Andy to understand his mistake and be up to me and the child. But as always, Andy is the same."

"What happened?"

"A few hours ago we talked again, but without result. I'm aware that I would be alone and I will not have his support." Andrea took her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry Sharon. I didn't expect that Andy would react that way. However, you must be calm, you're pregnant and this can affect the baby." Sharon took a deep breath.

"The last thing I want is to lose my baby. I'll try to be more relaxed." Andrea nodded slightly. She wants to help Sharon, but she knew that the only person who could change things was Andy. But unfortunately he wasn't around.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon came home tired. She threw the keys and sat on the couch. Rusty came to her and hugged her.

"How are you mom?"

"I'm fine honey, don't worry. '"

"I'm happy. Well ... You will tell that to Emily and Ricky?" Sharon sighed.

"Not yet. They have an important job in New York and I don't want to worry them. ''

"I understand." Rusty nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek and went to his room. Sharon's eyes again filled with tears. She put her hand on her belly.

"We'll be alone, definitely your father will not be with us." she said softly to the baby inside her. She took her purse and went into the bedroom. During the night her phone rang. She gently rubbed her eyes and took the phone in her hand. She couldn't read the name on the screen.

"Hello?" she said sleepily. It was unanswered.

"Hello?" she repeated several times, but no one answered. She hung up the phone angrily and continued to sleep, thinking that it was a mistake.

* * *

The next morning, Povenza sat at his desk with a sheet in his hand.

"What you hold in your hand?" Tao asked curiously.

"You'll know when came the captain." he replied indifferently. Provenza long time looking at the paper. About 1 hour later, Sharon arrived and walked toward her office, but was stopped by Provenza.

"Captain, I have to give you something important." he said in a hoarse voice.

"What happens lieutenant?" Provenza handed the sheet to Sharon.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is Flynn's request. Flynn asks permission to withdraw from work." The whole team were surprised. Sharon looked at the request for a long time. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You have to give it to chief Taylor, not to me."

"I know captain, I just wanted to let you know."

"I see. Well, give this to chief Taylor." Sharon said in a low voice and went into her office. She couldn't believe that Andy wants to withdraw from work. She sat at her desk thoughtfully. He had gone. She gently rubbed her belly.

"Well, little one, I didn't think that your father will withdraw from the work because of us." she gently whispered to the baby. Whatever happens, she would be happy even if Andy is gone. Her heart it hurt that Andy does all this, but she was powerless. It was his decision. Suddenly Sharon's phone rang. It was Andrea.

"Sharon, are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Andrea, come to my office. I need someone to talk."

* * *

About half an hour later, Andrea came breathlessly to Sharon's office.

"Sorry, I'm late, but I had an important job. What's the problem?" she asked, sitting beside her.

"Andy."

"What about him?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"This morning I understood that he was given request for withdrawal from work." Andrea's eyes widened.

"A request for withdrawal from work?" Sharon nodded slightly.

"But how? How can he do that?"

"Andrea, he just did it because of me and the child. He didn't want this child, so now he wants to be withdrawn from work." Andrea hugged her comfortingly.

"What will you do now alone?" Sharon smiled slightly.

"I was alone from the beginning Andrea. Andy never accepted his child. Now I will be stronger because of the child. I know it will be difficult at my age, but I know that I can do it." Andrea knew that Sharon is a strong woman. But nevertheless, Sharon still hoping that Andy will return and they will be happy family with their child.

* * *

In the evening Sharon sitting on the couch thoughtfully. Rusty sat beside her and looked at questioningly.

"Mom, I'm sorry for asking, but ... did you talk to Andy again?" Sharon took his hand.

"No Rusty, and will no longer talk, because he left." Rusty was confused.

"Where?" Sharon sighed.

"He retired from work. '"

"But why? How could he leave you alone?"

"Don't worry Rusty, everything will be fine. I don't need Andy. We'll cope without him. I've always been an independent woman, so it will be now. ''

"I know mom, but this child will need a father's love." Sharon smiled and kissed his son's cheek.

"You're very concerned about me, I know. But don't worry. You'll see that everything will be fine." Rusty nodded slightly. He believed his mother, but he didn't approve Andy's sudden departure.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was lying on her bed thoughtfully. She took the photo in which she and Andy were happy. She stared at the photo for a long time.

"I know you'll be back Andy. You made a mistake, but you will fix it, I'm sure. I know that you'll accept our child. I know that we'll be a family together." she said softly to herself. She put the photo in her drawer and slept with the hope that one day she'll be happy again, with Andy and their child.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	4. Unexpectedness

_**A/N: Here I am with the fourth chapter! I decided to add Fritz in this story. It was inspired by one review. Fritz is split with Brenda and he offers Sharon to be with him. He wants to be up to her and her child because he loves Sharon from the beginning. But Sharon loves only Andy. What is going to happen now?**_ ** _I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!_**

* * *

 _ **3 months later**_

The months passed slowly. Sharon was already in the fourth month of pregnancy, and today she would find out her baby's sex. She was trying to forget Andy, but every time she remembered his painful departure. He had just left. Without support, without protection. But she had most needed him at this time. "Three months." she thought. Three months since she hadn't seen and hadn't heard Andy. She didn't know what would happen to her life from now on. She was determined to forget Andy, but in no way she wouldn't fall in love again. She gently rubbed her belly and smiled. Her pregnancy was risky, but with the supervision of doctors everything was fine - for now. She opened her wardrobe and took her new dress that she had bought because of pregnancy, because all her clothes were already small. The dress was in a pale purple color with light white lace. Sharon changed her clothes and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Rusty. She already had told Emily and Ricky for her pregnancy. They were excited about their new sibling, but also angry at Andy, because he refused his child. Sharon's hope are diminishing with each passing day. She was accustomed to the idea that Andy will not return. The only thing hurt her was that he would never see his child. Sharon was a strong woman, but she was tired of going through the same things she experienced with Jack. She thinking of that Andy is different. But, yes, he really was different. Andy had to be to Sharon in this difficult period, but he had decided to leave. Sharon sighed, smiled slightly hearing Rusty's footsteps to the kitchen. He sleepily walked into the kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek. Sharon put the breakfast to the table and sat down beside him.

"Good morning, Rusty."

"Good morning, Mom." he said, yawning.

"I guess you're tired." she smiled.

"Yes, yesterday we were at the cinema with friends until late. And now I don't know how to go to college." Sharon put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Rusty, just relax." Rusty nodded slightly. Sharon took a sip of her favorite raspberry tea and looked at her watch.

"I'm late for the crime scene. ''

"Mom, you're pregnant. Don't you think you need a break?" Sharon smiled softly.

"I know this Rusty. But I'll work until the end of this pregnancy. Furthermore, I feel very well and today I have appointment with the doctor. Then we will go with Andrea for coffee. '"

"Oh, today we'll learn baby's sex, right?" Rusty asked excited.

"Yes dear. Last night I talked to Emily and Ricky. They also expect to understand with impatience." Rusty smiled softly, then thought.

"What happens Rusty? Why did you stop suddenly? What are you thinking?" Sharon asked, confused. Rusty sighed.

"Mom, the most important person doesn't understand. He should be here." Sharon immediately realized that he was talking about Andy.

"Rusty, please. '"

"Mom, I'm just thinking about you and my new sibling. It doesn't deserve this. Andy had to be here." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Rusty, Andy is gone. He will not be back. Why should we talk about it? Please, I don't want to discuss Andy more, please." Sharon looked at him imploringly. Rusty nodded slightly dissatisfied.

"Fine, as you wish." Sharon smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I have to go. And another thing: Don't be late for college. ''

"Oh, well, well." Rusty sighed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sharon had arrived at the crime scene. She slowly approached Provenza and Sykes, who awaited her.

"What is the case?" asked Sharon immediately.

"This is information about the victim." Provenza handed the folder to her.

"Very well, it seems that the victim had a criminal past. ''

"Yes, captain, the victim was killed by his accomplice, Mark Gabriel." Sykes added.

"He was arrested, right? '"

"Yes, captain, and now Sanchez and Tao questioning him." Provenza said. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Good job. Now let's go back, because I also want to ask some questions to Mark Gabriel." Sharon walked to her car when Provenza stopped her.

"I agree with you, captain, but Mark Gabriel is a great criminalist, are you sure that you want to questioning him? It would be difficult to deal with this, especially in your condition. " Sharon smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, lieutenant, I'll handle it." Provenza and Sykes returned to the dead body to find more clues.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon came out of the interview room and went into her office. She felt tired. She knew it was all because of pregnancy. She sat at her desk, leaned back, closed her eyes and gently put her hand on her belly. She once again remembered anything with Andy. She just couldn't forget. She took the documents, which were on her desk and began to examine them, before the appointment with the doctor. Provenza was sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee. It was lunchtime, but he was determined to be at work. When Sanchez returned from the lunch break, he noticed that Provenza sits thoughtful. He decided to talk to him and sat beside him.

"What happens Provenza? You look very thoughtful." Provenza sighed wearily.

"I thought about Flynn. It's been three months since he's no longer here. I haven't even heard him on the phone."

"He is guilty. If he wanted, he would be here or he would have called." Sanchez said sharply.

"You're right. The only thing that worries me is that the captain has to deal alone with everything. I can't understand why Flynn do that. Nobody can leave a pregnant woman who carries his child without a reason. It's not possible." muttered Provenza.

"Maybe, but maybe Andy really doesn't want a child of his age." Sanchez said coolly.

"Oh, God ... I want to talk to Flynn. I want to know why he does that." At this point Andrea approached them.

"Where's Sharon?"

"She's in her office." Sanchez said.

"Oh, my God! She today has appointment with the doctor, why should she come to work.!"

"Just she is stubborn and you know it." Provenza shrugged. Andrea sighed and walked into Sharon's office. Sharon smiled softly, seeing her friend.

"Sharon, don't tell me that you work today."

"Oh, Andrea ... I feel good, why shouldn't I work?" Sharon frowned. Andrea sat beside her.

"Sharon, you now have appointment with the doctor. You shouldn't get tired so much." Sharon smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Andrea, everything's fine. '"

"Are you sure?" she asked. Sharon nodded.

"Absolutely." Andrea stared at her for a long time.

"Why you look at me like that? I told you I'm fine."

"Sharon, you can't fool me. You look thoughtful. Again you think of Andy, right?" Sharon sighed wearily, rubbing her belly. Andrea as if reads her thoughts.

"You're right. It's been three months. But I can't forget anything. He left. I try to forget, but every time I remember his departure. He left suddenly, without telling anyone. I don't know how I feel . " Andrea took her hand reassuringly.

"Everything will be alright Sharon. But maybe you should give it a chance to yourself." Sharon was surprised.

"What chance? '"

"Maybe you should find love again." Sharon dropped her hand angrily.

"Andrea, how can you tell me that? '"

"Sharon, calm down. Andy left. He didn't even want his child. I just think you need to find someone who will be there for you and will support you."

"Andrea, this will not happen. I still love Andy, anyway. I love him and I can't love another, I'm sorry. You've got to understand. I can't love another." Sharon said sharply, with tears in her eyes. On the other hand, Provenza sat quietly at his desk when unexpected call, suddenly took him away from his thoughts. He didn't recognize the number, but decided to answer.

"Hello."

"Hello, Provenza, I'm Andy." Provenza momentarily froze. Three months later, for the first time he heard his friend's voice.

"Flynn? My God, it's you. '"

"Yes, everything okay in there? '"

"No Andy, nothing is ok. Why you leave? Why you're doing this to Sharon? She doesn't deserve this. She suffered every time when she thought of you." Andy sighed wearily.

"I know, Provenza, I'm sorry. You can't imagine how much I love Sharon and how much I want to be with her. ''

"Then why are not you here?" Provenza asked angrily.

"Look, you know I don't want to have a child at this age. I don't want to hurt her."

"But you hurt her more that way. Andy, come back. Why you should retire from work? You must be here."

"I don't know if I can come back. I can't look at Sharon's eyes, after all."

"Look, Andy, still not too late. I'm convinced that Sharon will forgive you. Everything will be fine. Go back."

"I promise that I will think about it." he said and hung up the phone. Provenza thought. Suddenly Sharon and Andrea came from Sharon's office. Provenza was determined not to say anything to Sharon, not to worry her more.

"Lieutenant Provenza, take care of the rest of the work. If there is something important, please tell me. I have to go." Sharon said with a slight smile.

"Of course, captain, don't worry." Provenza said kindly.

* * *

After about 1 hour, Sharon and Andrea were in the hospital.

"Thank you for being with me Andrea. Andrea smiled softly.

"I'll always be with you Sharon." When the two went into the doctor's office, Sharon's heart seemed about to stop.

"How are you Mrs. Sharon?" asked kindly the doctor.

"Very good."

"Well, today we'll find out the sex of your baby, let's get ready for the examination. Sharon slowly lay down on the bed and the doctor daubed her belly with a special gel.

"You are in the sixteenth week, let's find out." the doctor said with a smile.

"How's the baby? Is everything okay?" Sharon asked anxiously.

"Don't worry Sharon, the baby is healthy." Sharon sighed with relief. Andrea smiled slightly.

"I thought that the baby's father will be here." said the doctor, looking at the monitor. Sharon sighed thoughtfully.

"My baby doesn't have father." she said firmly.

"Oh, sorry." said the doctor. She looked closely and smiled.

"Congratulations Mrs. Sharon! You will have a girl." Sharon's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Girl." she exclaimed.

"It's so good." Andrea said. After the examination the doctor informed Sharon for the next examination. When Sharon and Andrea came out of the hospital, Andrea was willing to go to coffee with Sharon.

"Sharon, it's okay. You will soon have a beautiful daughter." Andrea said. Sharon smiled.

"Andrea, you're right. I'm so happy. '"

"Good. Now let's go for coffee." she said with a smile. Sharon nodded and they went to a nearby cafeteria.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon and Andrea sat in the cafeteria. Sharon sighed ruefully.

"So much I wanted Andy to understand that he will have a daughter." Andrea took her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry Sharon. He's guilty. The mistake was his. He wished to leave. Don't think about it. The doctor told you to be relaxed." Sharon smiled slightly.

"I know. I'll try. '"

"Nevertheless, you have to think about a new relationship. Really good relationship with someone who will always be there for you." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Andrea, we talked about it. I told you a few times. I can't love someone else. No one else except Andy."

"Sharon, you're stubborn. You have to give it a chance to yourself."

"Please Andrea, I don't want to talk about it. ''

"Good. As you wish. I'll pay the bill." said Andrea angrily. Sharon took a deep breath. She looked around and saw Fritz.

"Fritz?" she exclaimed. She hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Oh, Sharon." He hugged her tight.

"How are you? I haven't seen you." Sharon said with a smile.

"I'm fine." He looked at her carefully. "Oh, Sharon, you're pregnant!" Sharon grinned, rubbing her belly.

"Yes, Fritz, I'm pregnant in the fourth month. Let's talk."

"I can't believe that I see you here." Fritz said.

"Yes, I was here with Andrea. How's Brenda?" Fritz thought for a moment.

"Sharon, I have to tell you something important. I and Brenda split up a few months ago. ''

"Oh, sorry. But why? You were a very nice couple."

"Yes, but we had a lot of misunderstandings. What are you doing, I guess you're pregnant with Andy's child." he smiled.

"Yes, but he left. He withdrawn from work. Because he didn't want this child." Fritz was surprised.

"But why he wouldn't the child?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"Let's talk about that another time. I don't want to discuss it now." Fritz nodded slightly. At this point, Andrea returned to them.

"Oh, Fritz." she hugged him.

"How are you, Andrea?"

"Very good, and you?"

"Me too."

"Fritz, we need to go. If you want to talk, come tonight." Sharon suggested with a smile.

"Of course Sharon, thank you."

* * *

In the evening, Rusty was happy that he will have a sister.

"Mom, I'm very happy. So I'll have a sister. '"

"Yes dear, you will soon have a little sister." she said gently and rubbed her belly.

"I'm happy, you said that to Emily and Ricky? '"

"Yes, they are also very happy. They will try to come to Los Angeles before the baby's birth."

"Oh, great." He kissed his mother on the cheek and went to his room. Sharon patted her belly gently.

"My little princess. I'd like your father to be with us. I would like him to know that he will have daughter very soon." In this moment, someone knocked on the door. It was Fritz.

"Oh, Fritz. Very good surprise." she exclaimed.

"I decided that you'll need a company. ''

"Definitely." she smiled. They sat in the living room and talked long. Sharon told all about Andy.

"I can't believe that someone like Andy has done that. ''

"Oh, me too. But passed three months. I'm used to the idea that he will not return." Fritz took her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry Sharon. I'm with you. Everything will be fine." Fritz had feelings for Sharon from the beginning, but he knew that she would never be with him because she loved Andy.

"Sharon, if you accept, I want to offer you something." Sharon looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Sharon, I parted with Brenda. But I love you from the beginning. ''

"Oh, Fritz .."

"Please Sharon, not interrupt me. I know you love Andy. But please give me a chance. I want to be with you and your child. I want to support you." Sharon sighed wearily. She didn't know what to say at this time.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	5. Unforgettable

_**A/N: I'm here with the fifth chapter. Sharon decided to give a chance to Fritz, but then Andy realizes his mistake and returns. Now what will be Sharon's choice? Fritz loves her very much, but her heart belongs to Andy.**_ ** _I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!_**

* * *

Sharon looked into Fritz's eyes silently.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon sighed wearily dropped his hand and rubbed her eyes slightly.

"I don't know Fritz. You've always been like a friend to me. You know very well that I was very happy when you and Brenda were a couple. You were always my friend. '"

"I know Sharon. But I divorced with Brenda few months ago. And ... I love you. I can't let you alone to raise your child. I want to be there. I don't want you to be alone." He looked at her pleadingly. Sharon once again thought about Andy. Her heart belonged to him. She knew she would hurt Fritz.

"Fritz, I really love Andy. Nevertheless, my heart still belongs to him. I'm sorry but ... I can't love someone else. I don't want to hurt you. You're a handsome man who can find love. I'm not for you. Besides, I'm pregnant and .. "Fritz gently shushed.

"Sharon's why I want to be with you. I know that this pregnancy is difficult. I want to support you. Andy will not come back. But I know that this child needs a father's love and I really love children. I've always wanted to have children. Please, Sharon. " Silence fell between them. Sharon was confused. She didn't know what to do. But she sensed that she can't love anyone else. Sharon cleared her throat slightly.

"Look, Fritz, you very well know that I love Andy. Why do you have to offer me all this?" Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"Sharon, I know you love Andy and you'll love him forever. But I just want to be with you and your child, I want to support you in this period. Accept my gesture, just as friendly. I would never want you to love me without your wish. I'll not force you to love me. " Sharon looked at him sadly and smiled. She took his hand.

"Fritz, you're such a good man. I'd love to love you, but ... And we both know that's impossible. Unfortunately, my heart belongs to only one person." Fritz nodded slightly.

"I understand Sharon. But as I said, I'll not force you to love me. I just want to receive my support." She smiled softly.

"Thanks Fritz, but ... -'"

"Sharon, please. You can change your mind. But I'll always be here." He kissed her on the cheek, took his jacket and left. Sharon took a deep breath. She gently rubbed her belly and took a pillow in her hands. She didn't know what to do. Fritz was a great person, he could be a great father, but she couldn't forget Andy, anyway. She needed to talk to someone. She decided that this should be Andrea.

"Sharon? Is there a problem?" Andrea asked immediately.

"Andrea, can you tomorrow to come to my office? I need to talk to you. '"

"Of course Sharon. What's wrong? '"

"There is nothing wrong, I'm just confused. Let's talk tomorrow." Sharon said wearily.

"Well Sharon, tomorrow I'll be with you." Sharon hung up the phone and slowly walked into her bedroom. She locked the door and lay down on the bed thoughtful. Sharon closed her eyes and gently put her hand on her belly.

"What am I going to do now?" Her eyes filled with tears. Andy had hurt her much, but she never stopped loving him. She still couldn't realize that he had left. He wouldn't even know that soon he will have a daughter. Sharon already thinking of a name for a girl. Her daughter, it might be her only memory of Andy. She knew that Fritz loves her very much, but she couldn't love him. He was just a friend to her. Now she didn't know what to do.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon slowly opened her eyes against the sun. The whole room was lit up. She gently rubbed her eyes. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Lieutenant Provenza.

"What's wrong lieutenant?" she asked immediately, even sleepy.

"I'm sorry that I wake you Captain, but we have an important case. We're now at the crime scene. Do you want to inform you about the developments?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"Of course Provenza, I want to know everything. '"

"Okay, I'll send you an email .." Provenza said. Sharon hung up the phone and got out of bed. She changed her clothes quickly and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast as always. Rusty had already finished his breakfast. Sharon smiled, walking into the kitchen and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Good morning, Mom." he said with a smile.

"Good morning, dear." Sharon took a glass of orange juice and sat down beside him.

"Mom, yesterday I felt that someone came. Who was it?"

"Oh, it was Fritz."

"Oh, I didn't know that he's here. This is great. '"

"Yes, a person needs a friend and Fritz has always been a very good friend to me. '"

"Yes, but Brenda? Where's she?" Sharon sighed and put her glass down on the table.

"Look, Rusty, a few months ago, Fritz and Brenda have been divorced."

"God, but why? They were a nice couple."

"They had some misunderstandings. A person is sometimes forced to do something, even if it doesn't want." Rusty nodded slightly.

"I understand, now Fritz is certainly sad because their relationship with Brenda was a long time ago." Sharon thought.

"Yes, it is. Rusty, let's talk later. I think you're already late for college." Rusty looked at his watch.

"Yes Mom, you're right. I'll see you tonight." Rusty kissed his mother on the cheek and turned back to her, "Beware, you're carrying my sister." he grinned. Sharon smiled.

"I am aware of this. Do not worry, I'll protect myself." Sharon washed the dishes and get ready for work and left.

* * *

After about 1 hour, Sharon was sitting in her office, waiting for Andrea's arrival. She really needs to talk to someone. This could only be Andrea. The day was tense and Sharon couldn't concentrate on the work. She thought of Fritz's words. She didn't know how to be with him without loving him. After about 15 minutes Andrea walked into Sharon's office.

"Sorry, I'm late Sharon, but I had a lot of work. ''

"No problem." She smiled slightly. Andrea sat beside her and looked at her questioningly.

"What happens Sharon? What will we talk? You look pretty pale." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Oh, Andrea, you can't imagine what happened last night. ''

"Sharon, you worry me. Tell me, please."

"Last night, Fritz came to my apartment to talk. ''

"Oh, that's good. You need a friend."

"No, he didn't come just as a friend. He came to offer me something I didn't expect. ''

"What?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"Look, he is divorced from Brenda few months ago ... He told me that he loves me and wants to be with me and my child. He told me he wants to support me." Andrea's eyes widened.

"Sharon, I can't believe it. This is great. You have to give it a chance to yourself. Fritz is such a good person and I'm sure that he will support you. He is different and will not be like Andy. You will be very happy with him."

"Oh, my God, Andrea! You very well know that I love Fritz as a friend. I can't love Fritz. Nevertheless, I still love Andy and my heart belonged to him. Besides, I'm pregnant with his child. I can't be with Fritz and I can't hurt him. He doesn't desereve this. He should be happy, but not with me. " Andrea took Sharon's hand.

"Sharon, this will be a good chance for you and your baby. Fritz will give paternal love to the child that Andy will not do ever. He is no longer here. Stop thinking about Andy. He doesn't deserve forgiveness. He abandoned you when you needed him. " Sharon took a deep breath and rubbed gently her belly.

"I don't know what to do, Andrea. You're right, but I don't love Fritz. And I don't know how to be with him."

"Calm down Sharon. Everything will be fine. But if you ask me, you should give it a chance to Fritz and yourself." Shran nodded slightly.

"I'll try."

* * *

A few hours later, Provenza and Sykes were examining some important documents when Fritz came.

"Oh, Fritz, you're here." Provenza greeted him politely.

"Yes Provenza, I came back."

"I'm happy. How's Brenda? She why not here?" Fritz sighed slightly.

"Look, Provenza, I and Brenda divorced a few months ago. ''

"Oh, sorry. I hope you're okay. '"

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's Sharon? She wanted to talk to me. '"

"She's in her office." Sykes said. Fritz nodded and walked into Sharon's office.

"I don't like." muttered Provenza.

"Why?" Sykes asked confused.

"Why would the captain wants to talk to Fritz alone?"

"Maybe for Brenda. ''

"No I don't think so."

"God, you're so suspicious. Calm down." At this point, Andrea left Sharon's office with a slight smile. Provenza stopped her.

"Andrea, you probably know. Why the captain and Fritz talk privately?" Andrea laughed.

"For a new relationship." Provenza and Sykes looked at each other.

"What new relationship?" asked surprised Sykes.

"What nonsense are you talking about Andrea?" Provenza asked angrily.

"Look, Provenza, stop being angry. Fritz is free and he is proposed to Sharon to be together. I think this is very nice, because Sharon needs a person who will support her in this difficult period and will be with her and her child. " Provenza put his hands on his face.

"My God, Andrea! That's impossible. The captain loves Andy and I think she can't be with another."

"You're right, she loved Andy. But he left. He abandoned her and his child. Now, let's no longer discuss it. Sharon should be happy." said Andrea abruptly and left. Provenza sat at his desk and took the phone.

"What are you doing?" Sykes asked confused.

"I'll try to call Andy. He has to understand the mistake that he made."

"God, are you crazy? If Andy came here, I hate to think what will happen. ''

"Shut up Amy." On the other hand, Sharon and Fritz talked long time into Sharon's office.

"Look, Fritz, I know you love me, but even to be with you, I can't love you. '"

"I know Sharon. But maybe in time you will feel something." Sharon sighed.

"Oh, Fritz ... I try to forget Andy, but I'll give birth his child and it just can't be forgotten."

"I understand perfectly Sharon. Let's change the subject. You chose a name?" Sharon grinned, patting her belly slightly.

"Yes, I already chose. My daughter will be named ... Kate Liz Flynn. I love the name Kate." Fritz smiled softly.

"Wonderful name. She will be beautiful like you. You want to go for lunch? You don't have to be hungry in your condition." Sharon nodded.

"Of course." Provenza was finally able to connect with Andy.

"Oh, Andy, where have you been? '"

"What happens Provenza?" Andy asked, concerned.

"Andy, you should immediately come back here. '"

"Why? I told you that ...-"

"Stop talking nonsense! A little while ago, Andrea told me that Fritz is separated with Brenda and offered Sharon to be together. Andy, you can't leave it that way. Realize your mistake that you do! You will lose Sharon forever ! shouted Provenza. The whole team looked at him.

"I don't understand Provenza. Fritz wants to be with Sharon?" he asked again with a feeling of jealousy.

"Right. Now do you understand the mistakes that you made? Is your fault Andy. But still not too late. You still have time to ask forgiveness and to realize your mistake." At this point, Andy suddenly hung up the phone angrily. Provenza looked at the phone.

"What happens? What did Andy? He will return?" Sanchez asked. Provenza threw the phone on his desk.

"I don't know, he hung up the phone unanswered." For the first time in three months, Andy realized the mistake that was made. He knew how hurt Sharon. He couldn't believe that he has abandoned the woman who is pregnant with his child. But now he was determined to return. He hould ask forgiveness from Sharon... He, at all costs wanted to be back with her and their child.

* * *

In the restaurant Sharon sat thoughtfully. Fritz noticed her anxiety. He took her hand gently.

"Are you all right, Sharon?"

"Yes, don't worry." she smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I was just thinking about some things. '"

"Don't worry Sharon, everything will be fine. I'll always be there. '"

"Thanks Fritz." She smiled grateful.

* * *

The evening was calm. Sharon talked to Rusty for Fritz.

"What do you think Rusty? According to you, what should I do? You know also that I love Andy only, now I don't know how to be with Fritz. I decided to give him a chance, but I don't know." Rusty sighed slightly and hugged his mother.

"Don't worry, mom. This is your life. Moreover, Fritz is a very good person and I think you should forget Andy. If he really loved you, he would never leave you, especially when you expect his child." Sharon put her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you're right, Rusty, but not so easy." Rusty nodded slightly.

"Now I have other news." she grinned.

"What?"

"I chose the name for the baby. '"

"Oh, that's great. Tell me, please." said excited Rusty.

"Your sister will be named ... Kate Liz Flynn. Is not it nice?"

"Oh, that's wonderful name mom. I can't wait for little Kate. Emily and Ricky know that?"

"Yes, I told them. They will try to come to Los Angeles next week. They are also very excited." Sharon was happy because her baby would be loved.

* * *

The next day, when Sharon went to her office, she was greeted with an unexpected visit.

"Sharon." Nicole ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh, no, I don't expect you. '' she smiled.

"I decided to visit you." Nicole looked at her carefully.

"My God! Sharon, you're pregnant! Because I don't know that? '"

"I thought that Andy has told at least to you." Sharon said coolly.

"No, my father didn't say anything. Where's he? I was abroad and didn't have time to see him." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Your father retired from work because he didn't want this child." Nicole was surprised.

"But how? Why? '"

"Let's talk in my office." Sharon said, and they went inside. Sharon had told everything in detail to Nicole. Nicole was shocked by her father's action.

"I can't believe that my father did this. I'm so glad that I will have a sister." she said and put her hand on Sharon's belly.

"You're happy, Rusty, Emily and Ricky, the team, everyone is happy. Only your father wants to leave." Nicole took her hand.

"Don't worry Sharon, I'm still convinced that my father will understand his mistake." Sharon smiled sadly.

"I have no hope." Nicole looked at her watch.

"Oh, I have to go. But I'm in Los Angeles. I'll come visit you. '"

"When you want." Sharon said and hugged her.

* * *

When Nicole was leaving, a familiar voice had stopped Sharon.

"Sharon." repeated again the same voice. Sharon turned slightly back and her eyes widened. There was standing Andy. Three months later. Sharon was frozen. She looked at him coldly. It was a new challenge for her. In her life there was a man who loved her very much and supported her. But her heart still belonged to Andy. She definitely still loved him.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	6. Unhealed wounds

_**A/N: I'm here with the sixth chapter Andy and Fritz against each other. Who will win Sharon's heart? What will be her choice? I hope you like it. Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

Sharon stood before Andy a combination of anger and surprise. Three months later, he was here again. She stared at him coldly as he stared into her green eyes pleadingly and sadly. The whole team was looking at them. They were not surprised to see Andy here as much as Sharon.

"What are you doing here Andy Flynn?" she asked angrily.

"Sharon ...-" he could only utter her name. He couldn't find words to describe how much he needs her forgiveness.

"Sharon, I want to talk. ''

"I think I was clear enough, Andy. What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"Please Sharon, I need to talk to you, I beg you." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Who called you here? Why are you here after three months?" Provenza slowly approached them.

"I was captain. I know that now you're mad at me, but I had to call Flynn to enable him to realize the mistake he make."

"Why lieutenant? Why should you call him here?" shouted Sharon.

"I'm sorry captain, really sorry." Provenza shrugged in front of the pregnant woman. Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Okay, let's talk. In my office, now." Sharon said firmly and they went into the office and closed the door and the blinds tightly. Provenza went back and sat down at his desk, looking at Sharon's office.

"Why did you have to call Flynn?" Sykes said grimly.

"What could I do? I couldn't leave the captain to be with Fritz without her wish." Provenza said firmly.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but we all know that the captain will not forgive Flynn." Sanchez muttered.

"Okay, let's stop discussing the captain's personal life. This isn't right." interrupted Tao.

"Nevertheless, I think that the captain still loves Andy." Provenza said thoughtfully. On the other hand, Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a little anger, a little love and a little pain. Both suffered much. But Sharon couldn't forget anything. He stood there in front of her, three months later. Exactly three months. Three difficult months. He was no longer Lieutenant Andy Flynn, it was just Andy. Silence had gripped the room. Sharon was nervous. She decided to break the silence between them.

"What do you want to talk Mr. Flynn?" Sharon asked, slightly sarcastically, but Andy could feel the anger in her words.

"Sharon, please don't do this to me." Sharon laughed.

"Oh, what you caused me? What will happen now? You left without saying anything. You abandoned me and your unborn child. Every morning I wake up hoping that you will come back and we'll be a family together with our child . But no. You had already decided. You decided to leave. It was your choice. " Andy's eyes filled with tears. She was right.

"I'm sorry Sharon, really sorry. You can't imagine how I regret that I abandoned you, you can't imagine how much I regret that I didn't want our child. Sorry Sharon. Forgive me, please." Sharon sighed wearily. She loved him, but couldn't forget what he had done.

"You want forgiveness? No Andy, I'll never forgive you, sorry." she said sharply, wiping her tears.

"Sharon, I beg you, I'm sorry for everything. I still can't realize why I have done all that. Today, with Provenza's help I'm here. He made me realize my mistake. I'm sorry. I want to be with you and our child sorry for everything. I still love you. " He approached her and pressed his lips against hers. But Sharon pulled him back.

"Stop, Andy Flynn! Don't touch me! This relationship no longer exists. You ruined our relationship at the moment you left. I still remember the day that you said you didn't want our child. Sorry Andy, but the wounds will not heal. " Andy's eyes filled with tears. In his face streamed down tears silently. He rubbed his eyes slightly and smiled sadly.

"I know Sharon. You're right. I'm an idiot. I didn't have to leave you and our child. '"

"But you left when I needed you. From your love and your support. But as always, I had to deal alone with the difficulties. Today I realized that you're the same as Jack. There is no difference. You did like him . You left because it was easy. " Sharon was seething with anger.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. But I can't live without you. I want to be with you and our child. Please give me a second chance." Sharon took a deep breath and put her hand on her belly.

"Forgiveness, second chance ... these are things that I can't do for you, Andy. You hurt me a lot and I can't forgive you." Andy nodded slightly. He knew he was guilty but nevertheless he hoped Sharon would forgive him someday.

"Of course, I understand you Sharon, I understand. '"

"Andy, the only thing surprises me is that Nicole, even knows that soon she will have a sister. She thinks that you're working here and everything's fine. Why didn't yoy say anything? Your daughter doesn't know anything." she shouted.

"I just didn't want to worry her and ...-"

"But now she's mad at you. You lose everything Andy. You made a mistake but you lose everything. Absolutely everything." Andy's heart shrank by her words.

"Sharon, I still love you. I know it is very difficult for you to forgive me, but I still believe that you will be able to forgive me someday. I want to be with you and our child." Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath.

"I don't think it will happen because I started a new relationship with Fritz. He's a great person and I'm sure he'll be a better father than you."

"But you don't love him Sharon." He approached her again. "You don't love Fritz. Even you to be silent, your eyes talking. Your look says it all. You still love me. You can't fool me."

"How do you know that? At the moment I can't tell you how I hate you Andy. I'll be with Fritz, because I love him." she insisted.

"No Sharon, you can't. You love me." The team sat outside and waited with impatience.

"I don't know what will happen now." Provenza said loudly and threw his files on his desk.

"I also want to know, I can't concentrate on my work." Sykes said.

"You two should see a doctor." Sanchez said.

"Mind your own business! We just worry about." Provenza said firmly. Tao rolled his eyes and sat down next to Provenza.

"I can't understand. Why should we discuss the captain's private life? It's their life. Let's stop with these childish notions."

"Oh, God, Mike! We just want the captain and Andy to solve their problems and to be together." Provenza said angrily.

"Yes, but if the captain had decided not forgive him, she will not do it." said Buzz coming to them.

"You're clairvoyant?" Provenza asked directing his attention to him.

"Oh, I don't think, but it can be assumed." At this point Andrea Fritz came together to see Sharon.

"Where's Sharon?" asked Andrea. Provenza put his hands on his face and sighed.

"She's inside, but she have an important conversation. ''

"Oh, with whom?"

"With Andy." Andrea's eyes widened and she looked at Fritz.

"Andy? Andy is here? Three months later?" Andrea asked angrily.

"But how is he here?" asked Fritz.

"Who called him? I'm sure that someone called Andy here, special." Andrea said angrily and turned her attention to Provenza.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked.

"I'm sure that you called Andy. Right?"

"Yes, I called him because I couldn't see how much she suffered. Andy should be here." Provenza insisted angrily. Andrea laughed.

"My God, Provenza! You're crazy? He left Sharon and his unborn child. She doesn't need him. You have made a huge mistake. '"

"I don't care Andrea. I think pm I started properly. ''

"Stop arguing." Sykes said. In the office Sharon didn't want to talk to Andy, because it hurt her very much.

"Please, Andy, I don't want to talk anymore. It makes no sense. You made a choice long ago." Andy took her hand.

"I'll not insist Sharon. I still love you and I'll be here. I just want to be near you and our child. Besides, you probably already know the sex. ''

"Yes, I know." she said coolly. Andy gently wiped her tears.

"Can you tell me?"

"I expect a girl. You will have a daughter." Andy smiled. His heart was filled with joy.

"Daughter? This is wonderful. How much I want to turn back time ... I'd like to be with you from the beginning. ''

"But you left Andy and that no have forgiveness. So, please, go away. I don't want to talk." Sharon opened the door and all looked at them. Andrea and Fritz came to them.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Andrea asked anxiously.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. '"

"How can you come back after three months? Why you constantly hurting Sharon?" Andrea shouted to Andy.

"Please Andrea, stop." begged Sharon.

"No Sharon, that's enough. He must understand that his act is unforgivable." Andy sighed wearily.

"Andrea, let's go into my office." Sharon suggested. Fritz stood before Andy also angry.

"We need to talk Fritz." said Andy. Fritz nodded and they left. The team was shocked.

"Andy and Fritz will talk?" Sykes said in surprise.

"This is the end of the world." muttered Provenza.

"Hey, stop to discuss. We have a new murder case and we're looking for suspects, let's work." Sanchez said firmly.

* * *

Andy änd Fritz looked at each other with a stern look.

"I understand that you parted with Brenda." Andy said sarcastically.

"Yes, but that's not important to you." Fritz interrupted.

"On the contrary, it's important. Now you want to win Sharon's heart, but I will not allow it. Sharon doesn't love you."

"You're wrong Andy. Sharon hates you and she agreed to be with me. You leave her. You abandoned her and your child. She doesn't deserve someone like you."

"Look, Fritz, you have always been a friend to me, but now everything is different. Sharon still loves me and I'll do my best to be with her and our child." Fritz laughed.

"My God, Andy. Maybe you're right, but you didn't want your child. She had no support and had to go it alone with all the problems. Now you come back here as if nothing had happened."

"I still love Sharon and realize the mistake I made. I want to be with her and my daughter and I'll not allow you to be the father of my child. Sharon said that you would be a better father than me. But this will not happen. I'll always be to her and my child. "

"Andy why you suddenly decided that you wanted this child? What is your goal?" asked Fritz. Andy rolled his eyes, angrily.

"My only goal is Sharon to forgive me. I want to be with her and my child. I want us to be a family together. '"

"Of course. But where were you three months ago? Sharon will not forgive you."

"You'll see Fritz. She'll forgive me, despite the pain. Now I regret very much for everything and will do everything possible to be with her." Andy said abruptly and left. Fritz loved Sharon, but he knew that she still loves Andy.

* * *

Sharon sat in her office thoughtful. Andrea held her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, calm down. How can Provenza to call Andy here?" Sharon sighed.

"Please Andrea, Provenza not guilty. He just wants my relationship with Andy to be well. '"

"Oh, but this relationship no longer exists. You're with Fritz."

"Maybe I should think about." Sharon sighed wearily.

"What?"

"Andrea, Andy really repents a lot. I've never seen him like that. He's sorry for everything. He even was delighted when I told him that we would have a daughter."

"Sharon, Fritz loves you and support you, but you still think about Andy? I can't understand, really. Fritz is the right person for you. Why do you need to forgive Andy? What he did is unforgivable." Andrea said sharply.

"I know Andrea, but I haven't forgiven him. But nevertheless ... My heart belongs to him and now I don't know what to do."

"Sharon, you have to be with Fritz. You can't forget Andy's action." Sharon took a deep breath. She was at a crossroads. Fritz loved her very much and supported her. But she only loved Andy. At the same time, she didn't want to hurt Fritz.

********...********

In the evening, Sharon talked about Andy's return to Rusty.

"I can't believe that Andy is here after three months." Rusty said.

"I also. I can't believe it. He prayed for forgiveness and a second chance. But I don't want to hurt Fritz. And at the same time my heart belongs to Andy."

"Mom, do what your heart says, it will be the right choice." Rusty said, and kissed his mother on the cheek and went into his bedroom. Sharon sighed wearily. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, Fritz." she smiled.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course." Sharon and Fritz sat on the couch in the living room.

"Sharon, I didn't want to bother you in your condition, but ... -'"

"What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"Today I spoke with Andy. He told me he would do anything to be with you and your child." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Oh, Andy ... He was always jealous. But now he has no right. He made his choice long ago." Fritz took her hand gently and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry Sharon, everything will be fine. I'll always be there." Sharron smiled softly. Fritz bent slightly and kissed her on the lips. It was unexpected for Sharon.

"No!" she cried and pulled away. "Fritz sorry, but I can't, please. '"

"Sharon, I ... -''

"Fritz, I don't know what I feel. '"

"I can wait forever Sharon, I love you." Fritz said quietly. Sharon looked sad, knowing that she loves only Andy. Now she didn't know what to do.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	7. Misunderstandings

_**A/N: I'm here with the seventh chapter! Andy and Fritz fights and Sharon is mad at Andy. But a few hours later, Andy went to Sharon's apartment and she is shocked when she sees that his nose was bleeding. Why Andy's nose bleeds? What is the truth? I hope you like it. Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

Sharon stood frozen. Fritz's kiss was too unexpected for her. She looked into his eyes with surprise and sadness. Suddenly, her phone rang and interrupted their conversation. Sharon was grateful for that. She couldn't be able to say anything. She didn't want to hurt Fritz.

"Hello, Andrea." Sharon said softly.

"Sharon, is everything all right? I'm very worried about you. '"

"I'm fine, don't worry. Fritz is with me. '"

"Oh, I see. I'm glad that he is with you at this difficult time. I'll call later." Sharon hung up the phone and turned her attention back to Fritz. She didn't know what to say, she felt like a fool right now, but she couldn't forget Andy, anyway.

"Sorry Sharon, I didn't have to kiss you. I'm sorry." Sharon took his hand.

"It's not important Fritz. But you have to understand. I can't deal with anything like that. I still love Andy and I don't want to hurt you. You're a great person, I know how much you love children. But please give me some time. I need time to think things over. I don't want to rush into my decisions. " Sharon looked at him imploringly. He squeezed her hand with a slight smile.

"Don't worry Sharon. I understand. I'll be here for you always. I can wait because I love you." Sharon didn't know what to say. Fritz took his jacket and bag and left. Sharon leaned back, took a pillow on her hands and closed her eyes. Tears streamed down her face. She gently wiped her tears. She was at a crossroads. She didn't know what would be a good decision for her. On the one hand it was Fritz who will always be up to her and her child and will always support her and on the other hand was Andy that she still loved with all her heart and who was her child's father. She rubbed gently her belly.

"What will I do now? I still love your father. Why did he have to come back? Why did he have to go? Why? You're my only support in this moment." Sharon spoke softly to her baby. On the other hand, when Andy came home after three months, there was waiting for a surprise. Nicole waited for her father to talk to him.

"Nicole ..." he said in a hushed voice. Nicole stood before him in a combination of anger and confusion. She didn't know why her father does all that to Sharon, but she was determined to find out.

"Dad, I waited for you." Andy's eyes filled with tears and he hugged his daughter. Nicole knew that her father loves Sharon, but she couldn't understand why he didn't want his child.

"Dad, let's talk. I want to know why you did all that to Sharon. She didn't deserve it." Andy sighed wearily.

"I'll tell you everything Nicole. Let's sit down." he suggested and they sat on the couch for a long conversation. Andy cleared his throat, ready to talk.

"Look, Nicole, you're my daughter. You know me very well. ''

"Yes dad, I know you. So I can't understand why you don't want your child. I was glad so much when I realized that I would have a sister. Why don't you tell me anything? I have a right to know. Why do you hide from me this? " Nicole looked at him questioningly. Andy closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, Nicole, I hid from you, but I couldn't tell you anything. I didn't want to bother." he admitted. Nicole put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, you're not doing well. You have to realize your mistake and ask for forgiveness from Sharon."

"I did Nicole. With Provenza's help, I realized my mistake and returned here, but ... Yeah, I asked forgiveness from Sharon, but she can't forgive me. She told me that she will never forgive me. In fact, she started relationship with Fritz, I think that he prompted her to me. I think he's guilty so that Sharon doesn't want to forgive me. " Andy's eyes blazed with anger.

"Dad, you can't blame others for your mistake. You're guilty because you left Sharon. Without support and love at this difficult time. She told me everything, but I just wanted to hear from you. I've always approve your relationship with Sharon, I was glad that I saw her pregnant. I was glad that I'll soon have a sister, but when Sharon told me what you've done ... I just couldn't believe it. My father, my father, who loves kids, doesn't want his own child. " Nicole looked at his father slightly angrily. Andy sighed. He knew that his daughter was right.

"Nicole, I didn't want to talk about it, because every time my heart hurts even more." He walked to his bedroom, but Nicole took her father's hand.

"Dad, well, we'll not talk. But I want to know if you really want to be with Sharon and your child." Andy turned slightly toward her.

"Of course I want Nicole. I want to be next to Sharon and our child more than anything. But Fritz ... He says he loves her and ... I don't know, I don't know what to do." he said, looking at the floor.

"Don't worry, dad. The only thing I can tell you is that ... This will be Sharon's choice. She is required to choose one of you and to continue anyway."

"I know Nicole, but I don't want Fritz to be the father of my child. I'm the father of my daughter and I'll do anything to be with Sharon and my child again." He said convincingly, gently rubbed his eyes and asked, "Will you stay in Los Angeles?" Nicole smiled softly.

"Yes, a few days." Andy nodded and went into his bedroom. Nicole couldn't bear to see her father in this state, but she knew that he was guilty.

* * *

On the other hand, Sharon lay awake on her bed. She couldn't sleep constantly thinking of Andy and Fritz. Suddenly she felt something she hadn't felt for years. She smiled softly and gently stroked her belly.

"I know you're here, Kate. I love you very much, I'm sure your father too. Oh, he doesn't even know your name." she whispered to the baby when she felt the first kick. She was happy. It was the first contact with her baby. She knew that she shouldn't worry because it can affect the baby. She closed her eyes slowly, hoping that there will be no problems.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon was awakened early and had prepared breakfast for Rusty. She sat wearily in the kitchen, her mind still on Andy and Fritz. She was between both of them and she didn't know what to do. "I don't want to hurt Fritz, but I love Andy, yet." she sighed. At this point, Rusty walked into the kitchen, yawning.

"Good morning, mom." He kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Good morning dear, breakfast is ready." She handed him the plate. He rubbed his eyes slightly and smiled.

"Thanks mom, I need to hurry, because I don't want to be late for college." Sharon was proud that her son was so smart.

"Rusty, very well, so glad you don't want to be late. ''

"I hope you're better after last night's conversation with Fritz." Sharon sighed.

"Rusty, let's talk about that later. Right now I have no strength to talk neither Fritz nor for Andy." Rusty nodded, realizing that he shouldn't ask more questions so as not to complicate things.

"Nicole visited me yesterday." Sharon said with a smile.

"Oh, great. I'd like to talk to Nicole. ''

"If you want you can call her, she will be in Los Angeles a few days." Rusty nodded. Sharon looked at her watch.

"I have to go, take care of yourself." she kissed Rusty on the cheek.

"You also." he said, grinning. Sharon smiled gently, slightly ruffled his hair and took her purse and left.

* * *

Sykes, Tao and Sanchez were examining important documents when Provenza came with a cup of coffee and sat pensively on his desk.

"What happens Provenza? Why do you drink this coffee so early?" Sanchez asked playfully.

"This is my morning coffee Julio, besides coffee calms me down. '"

"You're a strange man." Tao added. Provenza rolled his eyes.

"Flynn go back to work, right?" asked Sykes.

"Yes, yesterday I spoke with chief Taylor, he told me that Flynn is back at work." Provenza explained.

"Oh, well, here wasn't good without him." Sykes said.

"Yes, but the captain know?" Sanchez asked.

"I don't think, but I should tell her." muttered Provenza.

"And where's Flynn now? He had to be at work." said Tao.

"I called him, he said he would be late because of traffic." Provenza said clearly and continue to drink his coffee. Sharon has already arrived with a slight smile on her face in the hope that the day would be nice, but the surprises are not over. She walked toward her office when Provenza stopped her.

"Captain, can we talk?" he asked politely. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Of course, lieutenant." They went inside and closed the door tightly.

"I hope that the captain will not react badly." Sanchez muttered.

"I don't think, despite everything, Flynn is here and he will fight for the captain and his child." Sykes said softly and paused, seeing that Andy came to work after a long time. He slowly approached them.

"Good morning."

"How are you, Andy?" Sanchez asked.

"I'm fine thanks."

"Welcome to work again." Sykes said kindly. Andy nodded and looked around.

"Where's Provenza?"

"He's in the captain's office, talk something important." informed Tao. Andy nodded with a slight smile and sat on his desk for the first time in three months. Sharon looked questioningly at Provenza, who didn't know how to tell her the news.

"Lieutenant Provenza, what's wrong? You look pretty pale." Sharon said worriedly.

"Uh, I should tell you something important."

"Yes." Provenza cleared his throat slightly.

"Well, yesterday, I talk with chief Taylor and he told me that ...- '"

"Andy will already be at work." she snapped. Provenza's eyes widened.

"But you ... How do you know? You left early." Sharon smiled slightly.

"Yesterday, when I left, chief Taylor told me. You didn't need to worry about it." Provenza nodded slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry to bother you, captain." he said quietly. Sharon put her hand on his shoulder.

"Stop worrying about little things. Let's work as it was before." she suggested. Provenza nodded with a smile in front of the pregnant woman. He came out of her office and sat down at his desk, ignoring Andy. The team looked at him.

"Is everything okay, Provenza?" asked Sykes.

"Yes, don't worry, she has long been known. She's good and not angry." Provenza explained. He turned slightly to Andy and decided to join him.

"Well, welcome back to work." Provenza said coldly.

"Thanks Provenza." He smiled slightly. At this point, Sharon came out of her office and turned her attention to Andy.

"Lieutenant Flynn, come to my office." she said sternly. Andy nodded and walked into her office. All looked to the office again.

"I don't like this. They behave so cold towards each other." Sykes said.

"Definitely, they will talk something very serious." muttered Provenza and took the documents that were on his desk focusing on them. Sharon looked with anger at Andy.

"Why do you have to say all this nonsense to Fritz? '"

"It isn't nonsense Sharon, it's the truth. I'll do everything possible to be near you and our child."

"Oh, where were you three months ago? I waited every day, every hour, every minute, but you didn't come. And now, after three months, you come here and you open an unhealed wounds." He approached her.

"You know I love you and I want to be with you and our child." He put his hand on her belly, but she pulled back.

"I don't think you're right to do that. When I decided to be with Fritz, to find support and love, you suddenly appeared and spoiled everything. Now I don't know what to do. But I don't want to hurt Fritz, who it is so good person and always supports me. " she said angrily. Andy sighed. He now felt only jealousy.

"Sharon, don't get angry so much, you're pregnant, you'll hurt the baby." warned Andy concerned. Sharon laughed derisively.

"You're the one who didn't want this child, I don't think you're concerned about the baby. '"

"Of course I am, and I'll do anything to be with my daughter." At that moment Sharon felt a slight pain in her stomach.

"Sharon, are you okay?" asked Andy worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just a slight discomfort. ''

"Sharon, this may be something important, let's go to the doctor." he suggested cautiously. She looked at him coldly.

"No, it's nothing serious. I don't want to talk more, you can go back to work." Andy agreed slightly disgruntled and get out of her office.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon again talk with Andrea in her office.

"Sharon, Andy cause you so many things, how will you work with him again? I can't understand how you will look at each other." Sharon sighed wearily.

"I know Andrea, but I can't deny the truth that he is the father of my child. '"

"I know Sharon, but he didn't want the child." Andrea said irritably.

"Andrea, he truly repents. Today we talked again and he again told me he wants to be with me and our child. I think that he doesn't lie. Nevertheless, he loves kids." Sharon smiled slightly.

"Poor Fritz. What will happen to him?" Andrea asked, confused.

"I don't know, I don't want to hurt Fritz. He's a great person and ...-" Sharon couldn't continue hearing noise outside her office.

"What's happening?" asked Andrea.

"My God, what's that noise? Let's check it out. "Sharon offered and both came out of the office. Sharon's eyes widened when she saw that Andy and Fritz fight.

"Stop Flynn!" Provenza cried.

"What's going on here?" Sharon shouted furiously.

"Why do you fight?" Andrea asked angrily.

"They suddenly met and...-" Sykes explained. Sharon saw that Fritz's nose bleeding.

"My God, Fritz, are you okay?"

"Yes, Sharon, don't worry. '"

"No, your nose bleed, you need to go to hospital." Sharon said firmly and turned to Andy.

"I warned you to stay away!" Andy shouted to Fritz.

"You're a cop and you don't know what you're doing! I would like to arrest you for assault against another person!" shouted furiously Sharon.

"Sharon, let's go with Fritz at the hospital. Leave Andy." Andrea said firmly.

"Yes, you're right, let's go to the hospital. ''

"I'll come with you." Tao suggested. When they left, Provenza turned to Andy angrily.

"I told you not to do it! The captain was right! You're a cop but acting like ... an idiot."

"I can't stand Sharon to be with Fritz." Andy shouted.

"It's your fault! You leave Sharon. What do you expect now?" Provenza asked angrily.

"Provenza is right. Furthermore, there is no sense of beatings." Sanchez added.

"To be honest, you were not such a person Flynn. What's wrong with you?" said Sykes. Andy rolled his eyes and sat at his desk angrily.

* * *

At the hospital, Sharon stood close to Fritz. She couldn't believe that Andy has done that.

"How do you feel now?"

"Better, don't worry." He smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, Fritz, I'm guilty. I don't know why Andy has done that." Fritz hushed quietly.

"No Sharon, you're not guilty. Andy is the only one to blame. Stop worrying, it's not good for your condition." Sharon smiled softly.

"Well, I have to go home, I feel tired. Andrea will be here any minute. '"

"No problem, beware." he warned. Sharon nodded and left.

* * *

On the other hand, Rusty and Nicole discussed their parents in Sharon's apartment.

"What do we do now Rusty? Sharon's pregnant and she needs to be with my father, despite his action." Nicole sighed.

"You're right, but my mom is with Fritz and I don't know what will happen. ''

"I know that Fritz is a good person, but we must do something about Sharon and dad. '"

"I hope that everything will be fine." he sighed. At this moment Sharon came home. She threw her keys and went into the living room.

"Oh, Nicole, what a nice surprise." She hugged her.

"How are you, Sharon?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"You can't imagine what a terrible day it was today because of Andy. ''

"What did my father?" Nicole asked anxiously.

"He fights with Fritz." Nicole and Rusty's eyes widened.

"What? What happened?" asked Rusty immediately.

"Fritz's nose was bleeding and he is now in hospital. ''

"I can't believe that my father ...-" Sharon hushed quietly and took her hand.

"Your father did for me. You can't imagine how I'm mad at him now."

"Poor Fritz." sighed Rusty,.

"Everything is because of me." said Sharon and put her hand on her belly.

"Don't worry Sharon, I'm confident that everything will be all right, anyway." Nicole said encouragingly. Sharon took a deep breath.

"I hope."

* * *

Several hours later, Nicole had gone and Rusty was in his room when Sharon was reading a book in the living room. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. It was about 10 o'clock at night. Sharon was surprised by the knock. She slowly got up and opened the door. Suddenly her eyes widened. Andy sat front of the door and his nose was bleeding.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. (Review please?)**_


	8. Broken

_**A/N: I'm here with the eighth chapter! The ice between Sharon and Andy begins to be melted. Sharon told Fritz she couldn't be with him. What's next now? Whether Sharon and Andy will be together? In the next chapter will be a big outcome! I hope you like it. Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

Andy stood in front of Sharon. Almost his whole face was covered in blood. Sharon was shocked to see him so. She immediately took him carefully.

"Oh my God, Andy! What happened? Your whole face is in blood." Andy wanted to say something, but he had no power to speak. Sharon brought him carefully in the living room and closed the door.

"Sharon, I ..-" trying to speak Andy, but Sharon gently shushed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get the medicine cabinet. I have to clean you." Andy couldn't argue. However, Sharon was the only one who can help him at this time. After a few minutes, Sharon brought the medicine cabinet and sat next to Andy. She picked cotton and alcohol and began to clean carefully clean Andy's face. This wasn't the first time but now Sharon wanted to know the cause of his condition.

"Andy, what happened? Please, tell me." she asked him purring his face. Andy sighed slightly and clenched his teeth from the pain he felt.

"This is nothing Sharon. I was just trying to catch two suspects and ...- ''

"And what?" she repeated anxiously.

"I fought with one of them, but don't worry, Provenza and Sanchez caught them." he said, looking into her eyes. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Andy, of course I'm worried. See your condition. You're not fine. You want to go to the hospital?" Andy smiled slightly, thinking that the ice between them disappears.

"No Sharon, it's nothing serious, thank you for your help." he gently squeezed her hand. Although Sharon was angry at Andy because of the incident with Fritz, now that he was helpless, she didn't know what to think and was really worried about him.

"Nicole knows this?" she asked, looking into his brown eyes.

"No, I couldn't go home because she would be very upset. Only I could ask for help from you and thank you for helping me despite all that I caused." he said sadly looking at the floor. Sharon smiled softly and lifted his chin to look back in his eyes.

"Don't worry Andy, I had to help you, I'm not without a heart." Andy nodded slightly. At this point, Rusty came into the living room and was shocked by Andy's condition.

"Oh, Andy, what happened? Are you all right?" He asked worried and confused.

"Don't worry kid, I'm fine. With your mother's help, I'm better." he grinned.

"Glad to hear it, I hope so." Rusty said looking at his wounds.

"There is nothing seriously Rusty, Andy just had a fight with a suspect." Sharon explained. Rusty nodded slightly.

"Well, this is not for the first time lieutenant. "He chuckled. Andy laughed slightly.

"You're right, kid." Rusty decided to leave them alone and went back to his room. Sharon looked at Andy's face to make sure that he's really well.

"Sharon, don't worry, everything is fine." he insisted.

"You can't work in this state, you have to be home." she said firmly. Andy sighed unhappily.

"Sharon, I'm okay, you're exaggerating. ''

"I don't want objection, you'll stay home lieutenant." Andy was happy that Sharon called him "Lieutenant," this was a good sign for him. He gently took her hand.

"In fact, Sharon, can we talk?" he asked cautiously. Sharon looked at him coldly.

"For what?"

"Everything we've been through, please, I need to talk." Sharon took a deep breath.

"It will not be good for your condition right now." she warned.

"Sharon, I'm fine, let's talk." He looked at her pleadingly awaiting a response. Sharon nodded slightly uncertain. However, she couldn't forget Andy's action.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I know I say it for the hundredth time, but I really sorry. I'm not sure you'll ever forgive me but I would like to tell you everything. I want to explain why I didn't want to have our child . " Sharon's eyes widened. She waited long to understand his reason.

"What is the reason Andy? I know that you very much love all children. What is the reason?" Sharon asked impatiently, looking directly into his eyes. Andy took a deep breath, cleared his throat, ready to talk.

"Sharon, I told you I don't want to have a child because of my age. But the age wasn't my real reason." Sharon squeezed his hand to give him the courage to move forward.

"Yes, my age has progressed, but I really love my children and absolutely all children. Secretly, I was happy that you're pregnant with my child, but I couldn't tell you. '"

"Why Andy? It was not right. Why you do that?" she asked with a stern look. Andy sighed wearily, his face hurt, but his heart hurt more.

"Sharon, you very well know that I wasn't a good father to my children. I missed so many important moments of their lives. Yet, I am grateful that they don't hate me. I'm glad that Nicole still support me. She's here with me. I feel happy, but I can't forgive myself. I made many mistakes in their childhood and now ...- "Andy gently rubbed his eyes, which were filled with tears.

"Calm down Andy." Sharon put her hand on his shoulder. Her anger at Andy was gone. She was trying to reassure him.

"I'm sorry. I left because I was afraid. I felt terrible fear that I would make again the same mistakes with our child. I couldn't stop thinking about it. After talking with Rusty, I decided it would be better to leave so as not to hurt you. But when I talked to Provenza, I realized that I made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have to leave, I'm an idiot. " said Andy, shunning Sharon's eyes. Sharon shushed softly and hugged him. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Andy, why it should happen all that? Why did you do this? '"

"Sorry Sharon." he said softly, hugging her tightly. Sharon pulled away from the hug and looked in his bright brown eyes.

"Sharon, I know that I didn't have to fight with Fritz, but I did it because I couldn't bear that he is with you, I couldn't. Forgive me, but I couldn't bear it." Andy looked at it pleadingly.

"Oh, Andy ... Nevertheless, nothing between us is well. I still can't forgive you for all these months, I can't. It's very difficult for me, please understand me." Andy nodded with a sad smile.

"I'm aware of this Sharon. Don't worry, I'll be here with you and our child, whatever happens." He put his hand on her belly. Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She gently wiped her tears and put her hand on his.

"You know, yesterday for the first time Kate kicked me." she said proudly. Andy looked at her questioningly.

"Kate?"

"Oh, I couldn't tell you that I chose the name. Is not it wonderful? Kate Liz Flynn." Andy smiled indulgently.

"This is a wonderful name Sharon. I can't wait, our daughter to be with us." He leaned slightly and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately and slowly. Sharon was breathing unevenly. She definitely still loved him. She pulled back slightly and their eyes met. He gently stroked her face with his thumb and snuggled in her silky hair.

"I love you Sharon." he whispered. Sharon didn't know what to say. She was powerless. She couldn't succumb to his kisses.

"Andy, please. I told you that nothing between us is well yet. I need time to think." Andy nodded and smiled.

"I'll wait for you Sharon, forever, because I love you very much." The ice in Sharon's heart melted slowly. But at the same time she didn't want to hurt Fritz. At this point, suddenly Sharon's phone rang. It was Andrea.

"Oh, Andrea, any problem?" she asked immediately.

"No Sharon, it's okay. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." she assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Andrea, completely. How's Fritz? '"

"He's well, he can now go home. I'll be with him just in case." Andrea said.

"Very well, we'll talk tomorrow." Sharon said and hung up the phone. Sharon turned her attention back to Andy.

"How's Fritz?" he asked.

"He's fine, Andrea will help him to come home." said with a slight smile Sharon. Andy sighed and lightly clenched his teeth.

"Are you okay?" asked Sharon.

"Don't worry. Just a little pain, but that's normal." he grinned.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Sharon asked politely.

"No, I think I should leave." Andy said, and slowly stood up. Sharon took his hand.

"Andy, you can't leave in your state. ''

"Nicole probably worry about me, I should go. '"

"I can take you." she suggested.

"No, you're pregnant, you shouldn't drive in your condition." he said sternly.

"Oh, God, Andy! I'm pregnant, not an invalid! I'll drive and don't want to argue anymore." she insisted and took her purse and her cars's keys. She helped Andy to the car. While Sharon was driving, Andy looked at her. But Sharon had felt it. She stopped the car in front of his house and looked in his eyes.

"Why you look at me like that?" she asked. Andy smiled softly.

"You're so beautiful Sharon, I just can't believe that I left because of a stupid reason." Sharon squeezed his hand.

"Let's talk about this another time, not now." she suggested. Andy slowly entered his apartment when Sharon went back home. He was grateful that the ice between them slowly melts.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon came home and threw her keys.

"Mom, where's Andy?" asked Rusty coming toward her.

"I drove him home." Rusty nodded with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad that your relationship has been good." Sharon put her hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Rusty, I can't forget what Andy did. He explained the reason for his departure, but I can't forgive him. It's not so easy. ''

"I know mom. I just hope that soon everything will be fine." Sharon smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's getting late, tomorrow you have to be in college. Let's sleep." Rusty nodded and went to his room. Sharon sighed, tired from a long day and went to her bedroom. On the other hand, Nicole was worried about his father.

"Dad, are you sure you're okay? '"

"Yes dear, don't worry. '"

"Let's go to the doctor." she insisted. Andy sighed and took her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Sharon helped me." Nicole was surprised. "

"Sharon? How?"

"I think that the ice between us began to melt." Nicole smiled broadly.

"I'm happy. So it should be. I hope that everything will be fine. ''

"Me too." Andy sighed with a slight smile.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon was with Andrea in the cafeteria.

"So this was the reason?" asked Andrea.

"Yes, Andrea, he was afraid not to make the same mistakes of the past." Andrea sighed.

"Will you forgive him?" Sharon took a deep breath and put her hand on her belly.

"I don't know, but I think I need to talk to Fritz. I can't be with him. I don't want to hurt him." Andrea took her hand reassuringly.

"Whatever happens I'll always be with you." Sharon smiled softly.

"Thank you."

"That's why we're friends. And now let's go and buy some cute baby clothes for our baby girl." Andrea grinned.

"Oh, Andrea, there's no need. ''

"Sharon, there. Come on, we're going." Andrea insisted. Sharon agreed and the two went in baby stores.

* * *

Provenza again was drinking his morning coffee, wondering where's Andy. He looked around and asked, "Where's Andy?"

"The captain said that he wouldn't be at work because of his injuries." Sykes answers. Provenza nodded.

"Yes, I had forgotten about it. But I still remember the fighting." he muttered and sat on his desk.

"I hope that their relations are better." Sanchez added.

"I, too, but I think this is a good sign. Because personally, the captain informed us that Andy will be home." Sykes said.

"Yeah, same thing, nothing new. It was like back in the beginning. Oh, their pointless disputes." frowned Provenza. Sykes and Sanchez laughed loudly.

Sharon and Andrea were buying baby clothes for a girl in pink.

"Look at this dress Sharon, this is wonderful." Andrea smiled, showing the dress. Sharon smiled softly.

"Yes it is."

"Let's buy it."

"No Andrea, we purchased enough."

"I don't want objection, I'll buy this cute dress." Andrea insisted. Sharon agreed. She gently rubbed her belly, knowing that her baby will be loved by all.

* * *

Later in the day, Sharon sat in her office and examined another murder case. She threw her pen and leaned back. She put her hand on her belly and felt a little kick.

"Hey, I know you're here." she grinned and rubbed her belly. But nevertheless, she still thinking about how to tell Fritz that she can't be with him. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that the lie will hurt him more. She took the phone and called Fritz.

"Hello, Fritz. ''

"Sharon, I'm glad to hear you. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, what about you? '"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Today I want to talk to you. Can I come in your apartment? '"

"Of course Sharon, when you want. I'll wait. '"

"Thanks." Sharon said uncertainly and hung up the phone.

* * *

On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty were together and talked.

"I think everything is stacked." said with a smile Nicole.`

"Yes, you're right. I hope mom and Andy will be together again. ''

"Me too. Our little sister should be surrounded by her parents's love." Rusty nodded with a smile.

"Where are Emily and Ricky?" asked Nicole.

"They will be here in a few days. They also can't wait for our little sister. '"

"Oh, I'm convinced,." Nicole chuckled.

* * *

Sharon went to Fritz's home to talk. She knocked tentatively on the door.

"Hello Sharon." Fritz invited her inside. Sharon went into the living room and her hands were shaking.

"Are you okay?" Fritz looked at her questioningly. Sharon sighed wearily.

"I think so."

"Sharon, what's the problem?" Sharon looked into his eyes sad.

"Fritz, we need to talk about you, me and Andy." Fritz nodded and they sat on the couch.

"Look, last night Andy came into my apartment and all was covered in blood." Fritz's eyes widened.

"But why?"

"Oh, he got into a fight with a suspect. And in fact, he explained the reason why he left." Sharon explained everything to Fritz. This wasn't a surprise to him.

"Sharon, I understand everything, but it can be a great reason to leave you in this condition." Sharon sighed.

"You're right, and I can't forgive him so easily. But I'm very confused. Look, Fritz, I don't want to hurt you. You're a great person, you deserve true love. You deserve someone who really loves you. I'm sorry but I can't love you, I can't be with you. " Fritz nodded, hiding his sadness. He really loved Sharon, but he knew that she loved Andy.

"Sharon, I know how you feel. Don't worry, I understand. I know that you love Andy. ''

"Fritz, I'm sorry. '"

"Sharon, please, nothing to regret. Andy is my old friend and I forgave yesterday's incident." Sharon smiled sadly.

"You're a really very good person and friend. I hope that you will be able to find your true love." said Sharon and left. Fritz sat pensively on the couch. He knew that this would happen.

* * *

Walking to her car, Sharon felt another small kick of her baby. She stroked her belly.

"I don't know what you want to tell me, I don't know if I did well, but I know that just love your father." Sharon said softly to the baby growing in her. She got into her car and headed home thoughtfully.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. (Review please?)**_


	9. Second chance

_**A/N: I'm here with the ninth chapter! Rusty's biological mother is a threat to Sharon. On the other hand, Fritz moved from Los Angeles and Sharon blaming herself. I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks! **_**_Special thanks to those who read and favorited my stories! Special thanks to SharonandAndy, GrammyIda, maxi97, oneill29, Thaleis Von Paris, and some guests for their beautiful reviews of all my stories! You're the best!_**

* * *

Sharon returned home tired and threw her keys. She went into the living room and sat on the couch tired. She took a pillow and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure whether she did well, as she spoke to Fritz. But the one hand it was better to tell the truth as lies lead nowhere. She really wanted Fritz to find love again. She was convinced that Fritz deserves someone who really loves him. At this point, Rusty came and sat beside her. She looked at him with a slight smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"How are you dear?" she asked.

"Well, today I was with Nicole and we talked about the baby. '"

"I know you're very excited." Sharon smiled.

"Oh, and incidentally, just I talked to Emily and Ricky. They told me they would arrive tomorrow. '"

"Oh, tomorrow? But they had told me they would be here in three days. '"

"Yes, but they want to be here until the baby's born and ... Yes, they were very excited on the phone." giggled Rusty. Sharon laughed.

"I understand they have always wanted another brother or sister." Sharon said thoughtfully. Rusty took her mother's hand.

"Mom, really, I have to tell you something else." he said hesitantly. Sharon was embarrassed and looked at him questioningly.

"What's Rusty? You look pale." Rusty sighed.

"Mom, a few hours ago, that this morning, I spoke with my biological mother ... She wants to see me." Sharon's heart would stop for a moment. She knew that Rusty's mother can do anything to get him back, but she couldn't part with Rusty. He was her legitimate son and now she felt fear, she could lose him.

"Mom, are you okay? "asked Rusty worried.

"Oh, yes dear, I'm fine, don't worry. What did say Sharon Beck?"

"Well, she said she just wants to see me, nothing else. While I still don't trust her, I felt she really worry about me. Her voice was very upset. I don't know, but I felt bad when I closed the phone. She still is my biological mother. and I ...- "Sharon took a deep breath and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to see her?" she asked impatiently. Rusty nodded and hugged her.

"Yes mom, I want to make sure that she's okay. I want to see her." Sharon rubbed Rusty's back slightly and looked into his eyes. She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Rusty, whatever happens I'll always be here and I'll support you." Rusty smiled softly and kissed her cheek.

"I know, mom, nevertheless, you're my real mother. You made me a real person and I'm grateful that you're in my life." Sharon's eyes filled with tears. Rusty was more than true son for her. She felt that if she is his biological mother. She once again realized that she couldn't part with Rusty.

"Rusty, you're an adult. If you want you can choose with whom to live. Although you're my legitimate son, you got that right. I'll never stop you. Even the separation hurt." Rusty looked at her sadly.

"Mom, I'll always be there. I promise. I love you." Rusty hug his mother. She gently wiped her tears and smiled softly.

"You want something for dinner?" Rusty frowned.

"Oh, I think I don't want because we had dinner with Nicole." Sharon nodded slightly.

"Well. Then I'll eat anything because the baby can't be hungry." She grinned.

"Definitely." Rusty chuckled and went to his room. Sharon went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Her thoughts, however, were still in Sharon Beck. She couldn't stop thinking. She was terrified that she could take Rusty back. Suddenly the phone rang. She went into her bedroom and seeing Andy's name on the screen, she sighed.

"Andy." she said softly.

"Sorry to bother you Sharon, but I'm just worried about you. Today we didn't have the opportunity to talk. Are you all right? And the baby?" Sharon sat on the bed and took a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah, I and the baby are fine, don't worry." However, Andy felt that her voice sounded upset.

"Sharon, are you sure? Your voice is very quiet, if you'll cry at any moment." Andy said more worried.

"Andy, I told you that everything is fine. Let's talk tomorrow." she suggested, because she felt that she has no power to speak.

"Sharon, I feel that you're upset. Please tell me." he pressed. Sharon sighed wearily, gently rubbed her eyes.

"Actually, you're right. I don't feel well. ''

"Why? What happened?" he asked, eager to understand the reason.

"Look, Andy, just talked to Rusty and he told me that he had a conversation this morning with his biological mother - Sharon Beck." Andy's eyes widened.

"Sharon Beck?" he repeated surprised.

"Yes. I'm afraid Andy because she's capable of anything. She can take Rusty back. I don't want to lose him." Sharon said crying.

"Sharon, calm down. Don't worry, this will hurt the baby. Your condition is delicate." he warned. Sharon gently wiped her tears.

"I know that, but I can't stop worrying. I'm afraid that she may take Rusty. But he's my son Andy, he's my legitimate son." Andy sighed.

"Sharon, calm down. She can't do anything. He's your son and will be. Moreover, Rusty is an adult and I don't think he would want to return to his biological mother. She isn't a real mother. Just stop worrying. She asked to see him. " Andy tried to reassure her. Sharon sighed slightly.

"I don't know what to think Andy. I'm just confused. Although Rusty told me that he will always be with me, I'm still worried. ''

"Sharon, he isn't a child. He knows what he's doing. He will be with you. But please, stop be upset, you're pregnant. '"

"I'll try for the baby, but ... -'"

"But what?" he asked.

"Andy, I need your support. Can you come to me?" she asked, hoping that at least this time he will be with her at this difficult time.

"Of course I'll come to you Sharon. I can't leave you alone anymore. I'll be there in a few minutes." he said and hung up the phone. Sharon sighed with relief. She has gradually forgot Andy's action, those three difficult months without him. Now she was happy that he will be with her. She gently rubbed her belly when she felt another small kick.

"I think I can forgive your father and give him a second chance, anyway." she whispered to the baby. On the other hand, Nicole was surprised that her father goes out at midnight.

"Where are you going dad?" she asked, confused. Andy sighed.

"I go to Sharon. She needs support."

"But why? What happened? '"

"Look, Nicole, Rusty's biological mother has requested to see him, and now Sharon can't stop thinking that she would get him back." Nicole nodded slightly.

"You have to be to Sharon. Now she needs your love and support. Now is the time to correct the mistake that you made three months ago. Moreover, she's pregnant and she shouldn't worry. '"

"I know, Nicole, I'm also very worried about her and the baby. Her pregnancy is risky and she shouldn't be worried." Nicole smiled softly and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope that Rusty will be with Sharon. ''

"Yes, he told her that for him, she's his real mother and that he would be with her, but Sharon just can't stop worrying. ''

"Yeah, I guess. That feeling is bad. But I'm sure she can forgive you and can give you a second chance. Sharon loves you, and our little sister deserves to be loved by her parents. And I'm convinced that you'll be very nice family. " Andy smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Thanks for your support. Although I made many mistakes in the past, you're here with me. Thank you Nicole." Nicole squeezed her father's hand.

"Dad, all make mistakes. The important thing is to be able to correct them. You're a great dad and I'm grateful that you're in my life." Andy felt happy by his daughter's words. He couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

Sharon sat in the living room and tried to forget about Sharon Beck. Despite all her efforts, she couldn't stop thinking and hoping that Andy will arrive soon. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. When she opened and saw Andy, she sighed and immediately hugged him.

"Oh, Andy, thank you that you're here."

"I'll always be here Sharon." he whispered softly. They went into the living room and sat on the couch in silence. Sharon had no the strength to speak. Andy took her hand with a slight smile.

"How are you feeling? '"

"It's better when you're here. Andy, I'm afraid that Sharon Beck can return to Rusty to herself. I just can't remove this thought out of my head." Andy hugged her comfortingly.

"Don't worry dear, nothing will happen. Rusty is your son and he'll be with you. Now where's he?"

"He's in his room." Andy nodded slightly.

"Sharon, you need to be calm for the baby. You know very well that this could affect our Kate." He gently rubbed her back. Sharon smiled slightly and put her head on his shoulder.

"I promise I'll try." she said softly. Andy smiled contentedly.

"Very good." he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. He still couldn't forgive himself that he had left her because of a stupid reason. He loved Sharon with all his heart and was happy that she was pregnant with his child. But now, he only wanted her to forgive him and give him a second chance. Silence had fallen between them. Sharon felt very comfortable in his embrace. Andy cleared his throat slightly and said, "Sharon, what happens to Fritz?" Sharon pulled away from the embrace, sighed wearily and looked into his brown eyes.

"Oh, Andy, today I went to Fritz's apartment to tell him that I can't be with him. He's a great person and he deserves someone who really loves him. Besides, he has forgiven you for yesterday's incident. " Andy nodded slightly.

"Fritz is really a wonderful person and friend. I hope that he'll soon find love. But I ...-" Sharon looked at him questioningly and took his hand.

"But you, what?" she repeated. Andy took a deep breath and looked into her green eyes.

"Everything is wonderful Sharon. When I'm here, close to you, it's wonderful. But something in my heart is empty. '"

"I don't understand you."

"Sharon, I really regret that I left you. I can't forgive that. I can't realize why I left you and our unborn child. I want to be a family, I want you to forgive me. I want you to give me a second chance. I want you I and Kate to be a happy family. " he said quietly with a sad smile. Sharon smiled softly when once again she felt a little kick of her daughter. She rubbed her belly and gently put Andy's hand on her belly. Andy smiled softly.

"She can hear us? '"

"Definitely yes." Sharon chuckled. She kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Andy, whatever happens, I will always love you. I long ago forgot about those difficult months. Now you're here, with me and Kate, I feel happy. I forgave you. And now I give you a second chance. I love you. " she said. Andy's heart was filled with joy.

"Sharon, I feel the happiest man in the world. Your forgiveness was so important to me. Thank you for the second chance, I love you." he kissed her gently on the lips and hugged her. Sharon pulled back slightly.

"You know, today with Andrea we were in baby stores. We bought some things and now I want to show them." Andy smiled.

"I can't wait to see them." Sharon went into her bedroom and brought the new clothes of the baby. Andy couldn't take his eyes of the small pink clothes.

"Sharon, they are amazing. Look at this cute dress." Sharon smiled.

"It is. Andrea liked this dress and bought it without my consent." Andy put his hand on her belly.

"I can't wait our Kate to be here." Sharon put her hand on his.

"Me too."

* * *

The night was quiet. Andy had stayed with Sharon. She lay in his arms calmly. She no longer thought of Sharon Beck. She knew that whatever happens from now on, she will always have Andy's support despite past mistakes. The next morning, Sharon was preparing breakfast together with Andy. He wouldn't leave her alone.

"Do you feel better?" he asked concerned. Sharon smiled softly.

"Definitely. Today will arrive Emily and Ricky. They are also very excited about their sister. '"

"Oh, I guess." Andy grinned. In this moment, Rusty came into the kitchen and he was surprised to see Andy there.

"Oh, Andy, I didn't know you were here. '"

"I'm here, kid, how are you?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm fine." Rusty sat down sleepy. Sharon put the breakfast in front of him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're still sleepy." Sharon chuckled.

"Yes unfortunately." Rusty replied yawning. Andy laughed.

"He's a young man, he's right. '"

"Thanks for the support Andy. And ... I hope that your relationship is well." Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Don't worry dear. Everything between us is well." Sharon said with a smile. Rusty grinned.

"I'm glad. This is great." Andy was pleased. They were able to be a family together.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office looking at another murder case. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"May I see my friend?" asked Andrea entering inside. Sharon smiled.

"Oh, Andrea." She hugged her hard. Andrea sat beside her and looked at her carefully.

"Is everything alright?"

"Not really."

"What's going on? Problem with Andy?"

"Oh, no, I forgave Andy and I decided to give him a second chance." Andrea smiled.

"I hope that everything will be fine. ''

"Me too."

"So, what's bothering you? " Sharon sighed wearily.

"Sharon Beck." Andrea's eyes widened.

"What about her?"

"Andrea, she had a conversation with Rusty. She wants to see him, and I'm afraid that she might take him back. But he's my son. He's my legitimate son." she said with tears in her eyes. Andrea took her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, calm down. It's not good for your condition. Moreover, Sharon Beck can't do anything, I assure you. Rusty is an adult and he knows what he's doing." Sharon nodded slightly.

"Oh, thanks Andrea."

"Now tell me about Fritz."

"Oh, yesterday I went to him and told him that I can't be with him. He really deserves someone who will love him." Andrea nodded slightly.

"I'm sure.."

"Nevertheless, I will visit him today. I want to know if he's good." Sharon added. At this point, Andy interrupted them.

"Sharon, it's time for lunch. How are you, Andrea?" he asked with a smile

"I'm all right Andy. Take care of Sharon." she warned with a slight smile and left them alone. Sharon smiled.

"Let's go to lunch." said Andy.

"I think you're right, because I and the baby are hungry." she grinned. She took her jacket and purse. Andy took her hand and they went to a nearby restaurant.

* * *

Nicole and Rusty were in the cafeteria and talked about his biological mother.

"Rusty, Sharon worry a lot about you. She shouldn't make it in her condition. What did say your mother?" Rusty sighed.

"Oh, Nicole. She just wants to see me, nothing more. Mom worries that can be divided with me. But I'm here and will not go anywhere. I'll always be with her. I tried to convince her, but she doesn't stop to think. " Nicole nodded slightly.

"I understand. Sharon is mother and it's hard for her. You will see your biological mother? '"

"Yes, although I don't trust her, I would see her, will give her an opportunity. I felt that she was worried about me, I want to make sure that she's okay."

"Very well. But I hope that dad can soothe Sharon." Nicole sighed.

"Yes, I'm sure. Andy is the only one who could give her support. Furthermore, today will arrive Emily and Ricky." Nicole smiled.

"Great. Now I'm convinced that Sharon's mood will be fine"

"Oh, me too." Rusty said.

* * *

On the other hand, Sharon sat pensively in the restaurant. Andy felt it and gently took her hand.

"For Sharon Beck you think? '"

"No, nothing like that. I think to visit Fritz. I would like to know how he is." Andy smiled.

"I also would like to apologize. Let's go together." he suggested. Sharon nodded.

"Well." Several hours later, Sharon and Andy went to Fritz's building. They arrived at his apartment. Sharon knocked on the door but nobody opened.

"Fritz, I'm Sharon." She knocked several times. She looked at Andy.

"Maybe he's not home." he said, surprised. Suddenly the door opened, but there was no Fritz, it was the new owner of the apartment.

"Oh, sorry, we are looking for Mr. Fritz." said Sharon.

"Mr. Fritz moved out yesterday. I'm the new owner." Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"But how is that possible?" Sharon asked, confused.

"He just moved, I don't know any other information." said the old woman.

"Do you know where's he?" asked Andy.

"No, but he left a note, it is probably for you." The woman handed a note to Sharon.

 _"Dear Sharon, I knew you'd come to visit me, so I left this note. I know you love Andy, and I hope you to be happy with your child. But I can't stay in Los Angeles, knowing that I still love you. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should find someone to love me true. I hope this will happen. I want you and Andy to be happy despite everything. Because I know that love always wins. " - Your friend Fritz."_ Sharon read aloud. Andy looked at the note with confusion and embraced Sharon.

"I am guilty, he left because of me. "Sharon said, crying quietly. Andy gently shushed and kissed her forehead.

"No Sharon, you're not guilty. It was his wish." Yet Sharon blamed herself and hoped that she will soon see Fritz again.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think. (Review please?)**_


	10. Visit

_**A/N: I'm here with the tenth chapter. Andy explains to Sharon, the truth about Fritz. On the other hand, Provenza reveals his feelings for Andrea. (In my story Provenza is with Andrea, not with Patrice). Now Andy is considering a proposal of marriage. I hope you like it. Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

Sharon and Andy walked home. Andy held Sharon's hand, as she walked slowly and thoughtfully. At one point, Andy looked at her and felt the worry in her eyes. He stopped and squeezed her hand. He stroked her face with his thumb and smiled softly.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked concerned. Sharon sighed wearily and bit her lip.

"Oh, I don't know Andy. I really don't know. I feel guilty. Fritz probably left because of me. I am guilty. Maybe I wasn't supposed to talk to him yesterday. It was a mistake." Andy hugged her comfortingly and kissed her forehead.

"Calm down Sharon. I assure you that Fritz left voluntarily." Sharon looked into his brown eyes questioningly.

"How do you know that Fritz had left voluntarily?" Andy sighed and decided to tell the whole truth to Sharon.

"Sharon, we need to talk about it." Sharon felt his tension and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Andy, bad thing? '"

"Don't worry. I just have to explain Fritz's departure." Sharon's curiosity grew and she was eager to learn the truth.

"Andy, please tell me. I can't wait anymore." Andy took her to the car because he didn't want her to be upset in her condition. They got into the car, but Andy couldn't utter a word. Sharon still gazing at him and the silence made her nervous.

"Andy, you will tell me at last?" Andy took a deep breath, gently took her hand and looked into her green eyes.

"Sharon, yesterday I was with Fritz." Sharon's eyes widened.

"You were with Fritz? Why? '"

"Sharon, I wanted to apologize for yesterday's incident. So while you were with Andrea I went to talk to him. I just know that I'm guilty and he is my old friend. I needed to apologize." Sharon nodded slightly. She still didn't know where this conversation goes.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I walked into his apartment, on the couch was a photo album. He asked me if I wanted something to drink and I told him that I want water. As he went into the kitchen, I took the album to see the photos inside. I know maybe this isn't good, but I just was very curious and wanted to see the photos. When I took the album and opened it, I actually wasn't surprised by the photos that was inside. Inside were his pictures along with Brenda. I felt bad I realized that he still loves her, but I didn't know why they parted. After a while, Fritz came into the living room and saw me with his album. I tried to explain to him that I just wanted to see his photos. Fortunately, he didn't react badly. On the contrary: he sat down beside me and with a sad smile took the album in his hands. " Andy paused and took a deep breath. Sharon looked at him sadly and took his hand to give him the courage to continue.

"Yes, when he took the album, he told me," These are my memories, Andy. I really loved Brenda, and perhaps still love her. You know, today Sharon was here and I talked to her. She told me that I deserve true love that I deserve someone who really loves me. Then I thought of her words. Sharon was right. Maybe what I feel for Sharon is not love. She is happy with you and I'm glad that you're together again. But I couldn't forget Brenda. When Sharon left, I took the album and a long time looked our photos, our beautiful memories together. I felt alone, all alone without Brenda. In an instant I could cry I want to be with her again. " That said Fritz, Sharon. Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She gently rubbed his eyes.

"What else did he say? '"

"He told me that he needs to find her, he told me that he can't stay here any longer and wants at all costs again to be with Brenda. Fritz told me that you helped him rethink the things. So he asked me to I will not say anything because he knew that you'll blame yourself. " Sharon sighed wearily and nodded slightly.

"Now I understand everything. I hope that Fritz and Brenda will be together again." Andy smiled slightly and kissed her.

"Don't worry Sharon, I'm convinced that everything will be fine." Sharon smiled softly and at that moment she felt a slight kick. She took Andy's hand and placed it on her belly.

"Can you feel?" Sharon asked with a smile. Andy couldn't find the words to describe his joy.

"This ... This is our Kate, right?" he grinned.

"She already knows her father." Andy stroked SHaron's belly.

"Your father loves you very much Kate and already can't wait you to be with him." he said softly to the baby inside Sharon. She grinned.

"Oh, Andy, now I have no doubt that you'll be a great father." Andy looked back at her eyes with love and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you Sharon." Sharon smiled.

"I love you too."

"Well, I think we should go back as Emily and Ricky will arrive any moment." said Andy. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Oh, you're right. I completely forgot because of these problems." Andy squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine as long as I'm with you." Sharon kissed him on the cheek and they walked home.

* * *

On the other hand, Emily and Ricky had already arrived and were waiting Sharon and Andy together with Rusty and Nicole.

"I'm glad you're here early." smiled Rusty.

"Yes, it's wonderful." Nicole added.

"We had to come. We're very excited about our little sister." Emily said with a smile.

"Especially I can't wait." Ricky grinned.

"Yes, we too." said Nicole.

"Mom and Andy suffered a lot. I think Andy is very guilty. He did like our father. He left my mom alone at this difficult time." Emily sighed.

"Yes, but he didn't want do it willingly." Rusty said.

"What is the reason? Mom didn't tell us, she just told us that they are together with Andy again. But you probably know the truth." said Ricky confused and looked at Rusty and Nicole. Nicole took Emily's hand and smiled slightly.

"Dad told me why. He just was afraid to avoid the same mistakes of the past. He really made many mistakes in my childhood, but everyone makes mistakes. It's important to fix them." Emily and Ricky nodded.

"Yes, Nicole, you're right. I'm sure that Andy will correct this mistake." Emily said.

"Yes, it is. I'm convinced that mom will be happy with Andy because isn't like our father." Ricky said grimly.

"Hey, let's not talk about it to them. Let's forget it." Rusty suggested.

"Of course we'll not talk about it." said Nicole. At this point the door opened and entered Sharon and Andy. When Sharon went into the living room and saw her children, she ran towards them to embrace them.

"Emily, Ricky! You're here." she exclaimed and hugged them.

"Mom, beware, you're pregnant." said Emily.

"I'm fine, don't worry. How are you? '"

"We're good mom." Ricky said with a smile. Sharon kissed them and they sat on the couch.

"I'm glad you're here." said Andy and join them.

"How are you, Andy?" Emily asked politely.

"Oh, I'm fine. I hope that you are too. '"

"Yes, we're fine." remarked with a slight smile Ricky.

"How's our little sister?" asked Emily and put her hand on her mother's belly.

"Pretty alive, she can't wait to meet you." Sharon grinned.

"We'll have dinner together, right?" asked Andy and turned his attention to Emily and Ricky.

"Of course we would have dinner together." said Sharon.

"Yes mom, we'll be in Los Angeles few months. We want to be here for the birth." Emily smiled.

"Yes mom, we're very impatient." Ricky laughed. Sharon smiled softly and ruffled his hair.

"Everything's fine. I suggest you prepare dinner together." said Nicole.

"Oh yeah, great idea." Rusty agreed.

"Are you serious?" Sharon laughed.

"Why not Sharon, I'm an expert in the kitchen. Together with Rusty and Nicole will prepare something special while you talk." Andy said with a smile.

"Oh, Andy, you really can cook? I love men who can cook." Emily said.

"Oh, Andy really cook very well." said Sharon.

"Let's see then." Ricky joked. Andy laughed.

"We'll prepare an amazing dinner." Andy said and went into the kitchen with Nicole and Rusty. Sharon continued her conversation with Emily and Ricky, while Andy was preparing dinner with Rusty and Nicole.

* * *

On the other hand Provenza had invited Andrea to dinner at a restaurant. He felt that he has feelings for her and wanted her to understand. Andrea was surprised by his invitation, but happy. Provenza and Andrea looked at each other a long time, while Andrea broke the silence between them.

"What do you think of Sharon and Andy?" she asked. Provenza sighed.

"I think they made a good choice. They need to be together as soon they will have a child." Andrea nodded slightly.

"I was surprised that Sharon still loves Andy, despite everything he'd done it. '"

"Well, this is their life. In addition, Andy realized his mistake and that is most important." Provenza noted calmly.

"Yes, you're right." Provenza gently cleared his throat.

"Andrea, we're not here to talk about Sharon and Andy. They are already happy. I would like ... Let's talk about us." Andrea's eyes widened.

"What about us?" she asked, confused. Provenza gently took her hand.

"Andrea, I invited you here because I want to confess something. Look, I know I look pretty strict, but I have feelings too. My previous marriages were a complete failure, but now ... now I feel feelings for you and I think that ... No, actually I'm sure I love you. "Andrea froze. She hadn't expected this.

* * *

Sharon had a long conversation with "her children when Andy called out from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!" Sharon smiled softly.

"My specialist is ready with the dinner. '"

"Hey, we helped too." Nicole frowned.

"Oh, yes, without our help, Andy couldn't prepare dinner so fast. '" Rusty said.

"I think it smells great." said Emily and closed her eyes.

"Yes, and I think we're all hungry." Ricky laughed.

"Let's go into the kitchen for a delicious dinner." Sharon said with a smile.

"Mom, do you want help?" Emily asked anxiously.

"No dear, I can handle it." Sharon was happy when she was with her family. She gently placed a hand on her belly. She knew that this pregnancy is difficult, but was eager to embrace her daughter Kate. Dinner was over and everyone was in their rooms. Despite his warning, Sharon insisted to wash the dishes together with Andy.

"Sharon, you shouldn't do it in your condition." Andy frowned.

"Andy, I'm fine, except that, I'm not an invalid and I can handle it." Andy rolled his eyes and sighed wearily.

"You know your stubborn right?" Sharon grinned.

"Definitely Lieutenant. But now, please help me so we can finish with the dishes."

"Oh, of course, Captain." He chuckled and kissed her gently.

* * *

Andrea still looking at Provenza with surprise.

"Oh, I'm really confused and don't know what to say. ''

"I understand you, Andrea. It's not easy, but I realized that I love you and ... I wanted you to know that." Andrea smiled softly and took his hand.

"Louie, in fact, maybe I feel something for you." Provenza's eyes glowed.

"Does that mean yes?" he asked impatiently. Andrea nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think it's the right answer." she grinned. Provenza felt happy and eager to share with his friend Andy.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon opened her eyes against the sun. She smiled when she saw Andy in front of her. He sat down beside her and kissed her gently.

"Good morning, darling." he said.

"Good morning. Where are the children? '"

"They are out. Let's have breakfast before going to work." offered Andy and held the tray. Sharon smiled softly and looked at the breakfast.

"Oh, Andy, what is it?"

"This is a special breakfast for you." he grinned.

"Oh, you're so romantic." She took a piece of the pancakes. "God, they are very tasty!" Andy smiled softly.

"I', glad that you like." He was grateful that Sharon is his life. Despite all his mistakes, he was convinced that he could fix them and be happy with Sharon and their daughter.

* * *

Later in the day, Sharon sat in "her office and talk with Andrea.

"Andy told me all about Fritz. He was going because he wanted ...-" Sharon stopped because she felt that Andrea's thoughts are elsewhere. She took her hand.

"Andrea, what's happening? '"

"Nothing Sharon. ''

"There is something. You''re hiding something from me. I speak to you, but you didn't listen to me. What's the problem?" Sharon asked anxiously. Andrea sighed with a slight smile.

"Oh, Sharon, yesterday Provenza invited me to dinner." Sharon's eyes widened.

"What? Dinner?"

"Yes, he told me that he loves me and wants us to be together." Sharon smiled softly.

"This is a big surprise, but I'm very happy for you. I hope you to be happy. "Sharon and hugged Andrea.

"Thank you Sharon." On the other hand, Provenza tried to share this with Andy.

"What happens Provenza?" asked Andy confused.

"Look, Flynn, I still don't want anyone to understand it, but ... yesterday I invited Andrea to dinner and told her that I love her and want to be together." Suddenly Andy fell into shock.

"What? Andrea? You?"

"Yes Flynn, it's funny for you?" He frowned. Andy laughed.

"No, of course not. I'm happy for you. That's just .. Great surprise. "

"I know that, but you're my best friend and I needed to share this with you." Andy hugged his friend.

"I hope you to be happy with Andrea."

"Thanks Flynn, I hope."

* * *

Several hours later, Andy was standing at Sharon's office open door. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, why you stay there? Come here." Andy closed the door and sat down beside her. He gently took her hand.

"I assume that you're surprised for Provenza and Andrea." he grinned. Sharon laughed.

"Definitely. But I hope that they will be happy together." Andy nodded and kissed her cheek.

"How's my little one today? '"

"Pretty good. I'm grateful that she wasn't kicking me much." Sharon grined. Andy smiled.

"Very good. You want to go to lunch? '"

"Hmm ... definitely. I and Kate are hungry." She took her jacket and purse and they walked toward the elevators.

"Nevertheless, I think that Provenza and Andrea are a wonderful couple." said Andy. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"You're right, they are." They stopped in front of the elevators. Andy looked at Sharon.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing, just wondering about something. '"

"What?" Sharon asked curiously.

"I mean, I think ... for our wedding." Sharon sighed.

"Oh, Andy, I ...- ''

"You don't want to marry me?" he asked sadly.

"Oh, no, of course I want. But I think we should wait until birth. I want to say that my pregnancy is risky and I want to wait until Kate is born." Andy smiled and kissed her gently.

"I'll wait forever Sharon." He took her hand and they went to a nearby restaurant.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. (Review please?")**_


	11. Marriage Proposal

_**A/N: I'm here with the eleventh chapter! Sharon Beck wants Rusty to be with Sharon forever. On the other hand, Andy proposes marriage to Sharon. There will be a few more chapters before the end, but I think about continuation of this story. I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

Sharon and Andy were at their favorite restaurant. Sharon was more relaxed while Andy watched her with admiration and make plans for their future. Sharon smiled softly in response and took his hand.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" she asked brazenly. Andy laughed.

"Sharon's hard for me not to look at your beautiful green eyes." Sharon moved closer to him and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Okay, I understand. But I feel that your thoughts are somewhere else." she said. Andy sighed slightly and replied, "Yes, actually ... Look, I have some plans for our future."

"Hmm... What plans?"

"Well, first, I plan to buy a new house, bigger and with pool. We'll live four: you, I, Rusty and our beautiful Kate. What do you say?" Sharon's eyes widened and she put her cup on the table.

"Oh, Andy, I'm just very surprised. To buy a new house ... This isn't very important. The house is large, why should we buy a new one?" she asked grimly. Andy took her hand reassuringly and looked into her eyes.

"Sharon will be wonderful. The house we'll buy will be much bigger than that. There will be two floors, pool, garden ...- '"

"Oh, Andy, now I can't get used to this idea. I know it can be better than this apartment, I know it would be better, but ...-" Sharon sighed.

"But what?" he pressed.

"Andy, I think we hurry. We hurry to talk about the new house before we were married and before Kate is born. Let Kate is born, then we think about our wedding and buying a new house. " she said decisively. Andy nodded and agreed dissatisfied.

"Well, you're the captain, you're the boss. Your decision is law for me." he grinned. Sharon chuckled.

"Well, besides, these things can't be spoken in the restaurant. '"

"Oh, yes, yes, okay. We'll not talk more about this, especially in a restaurant. '"

"Andy, I didn't say that will not talk about it. I just said that it's still early. Of course we'll talk about it." Andy smiled.

"Thank you, Sharon. ''

"For what?"

"For the fact that despite all my mistakes and despite everything I caused you, you still love me, you're with me and you gave me another chance. Thank you." Sharon smiled slightly and squeezed his hand.

"Andy, I think we talked about this. All people make mistakes, the important thing is to correct them. I gave you a second chance because I love you and I know that you realized your mistake." Andy smiled gratefully.

"I'm glad that you're in my life, I'm grateful."

"Me too." She smiled and at that moment she felt a little kick in her stomach.

"Oh."

"Sharon, what's happening?" asked Andy concerned. Sharon gently rubbed her belly and smiled.

"Just the baby kicked me." she said.

"I hope that this little one doesn't worry you." he joked.

"Not at all." She laughed and continued with her lunch. Andy decided to change the subject.

"Let's talk again about Provenza and Andrea. ''

"What about them?"

"Don't you think a little strange that Provenza expressed his feelings for Andrea? Yes, he's my best friend, sometimes too strict and now really I wonder how he has invited Andrea to dinner and how he was told everything he feels for her. " Sharon grinned.

"Andy, you say that Provenza is your best friend, but I guess you don't know him well. ''

"Hey, I know all about him. Absolutely everything, but the only thing I can't understand that he was offered Andrea to be together. It ... I can't figure it out." he admitted and took a sip of his water.

"Well, let me tell you. You very well know that at the beginning, my relationship with Provenza were not good. Still, I decided to insist to fix my relationship with him. And yes, I did, because over time we have become good friends and colleagues. I want to tell you that I found very important fact about Provenza. He looks strict, very stubborn, like you, but actually he's a very good friend and has a very good heart and I'm glad that he was able to admit his feelings for Andrea. I know it seems strange, but they really love each other. " Sharon said with a smile. Andy nodded slightly confused.

"Yes, you're right. I'm also happy for them, they are really nice couple, but I think they don't love each other as hard as we do." he said playfully.

"Hey, stop jealous of your friend!" said Sharon.

"I'm not jealous, I just made a little joke. '"

"God, Andy, this isn't for a joke. I also think that we shouldn't discuss their relationship. Let's be happy for them, not bothered with this nonsense." she suggested. Andy nodded with a slight smile.

"Well, as you want. No more jokes. ''

"This is what I want." She smiled and suddenly her phone rang. It was Rusty.

"Oh, Rusty, where are you all? This morning Andy told me that you have gone out together. '"

"Yes mom, we were out, don't worry, we're already home." Sharon sighed with relief.

"I'm glad you're home. And Nicole is there? '"

"Yes mom, everybody. Our company is strong," he laughed. Sharon smiled that her children get along so well.

"Okay, no problem, right?" she asked hesitantly. Rusty momentarily thought and replied, "Mom, I don't worry you. This isn't really a problem, but ... -'"

"Rusty, tell me what's happening?" she pressed. Rusty took a deep breath.

"Okay, just I talked to my mother, she wants to visit us tonight. He wants to see me." Sharon's eyes widened and Andy took her hand reassuringly.

"Tonight?" she repeated.

"Yes mom, she just said she wanted to see me and talk to you." Sharon took a deep breath.

"Well, of course we'll talk. '"

"Yes mom, now I have to go, others are waiting for me in the living room. '"

"Well dear, beware all. "She warned and hung up the phone thoughtfully. Andy looked at her questioningly.

"Sharon, are you okay? What happened?" he asked, eager to know the truth. Sharon sighed and put her hand on her belly. She looked into Andy's eyes confused.

"It was Rusty. ''

'Yes, I understand, but what did he say?"

"Oh, he told me that Sharon Beck wants to visit us tonight. She wants to see Rusty and besides, she wants to talk to me. Andy, I'm afraid that she may require Rusty back. I'm afraid of this opportunity. " she admitted. Andy squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, don't worry. She can't do anything. Moreover, I'm with you and will always support you. But I don't think that she may require Rusty back." Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"What if this happens?" Andy sighed wearily.

"Sharon, I assure you that this will not happen. Rusty is an adult and his mother can't do anything without his consent. Rusty is not a child and he knows what he's doing. Calm down, don't have to worry so much in your condition, you'll hurt the baby. "Sharon took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, well, I'll try. I promise. I hope you're right." Andy smiled.

"You'll see, everything will be fine. Now let's get back to work before Provenza be freaked out." he laughed. Sharon smiled. They paid the bill and went back to work again.

* * *

On the other hand, "Rusty join the others in the living room.

"Hey, Rusty, how reacts mom?" asked Emily immediately. Rusty sighed.

"I'm not sure that she reacts well."

"Don't worry, my father probably would be able to reassure her." said Nicole.

"Yes, I hope." Ricky mumbled. Emily turned her attention to him.

"Hey, what do you mean?"

"I mean, mom is stubborn and even Andy couldn't calm her down. '"

"Oh, Ricky, stop to think so. I'm confident that Andy will do everything possible to calm her. We all know that she doesn't have to worry because she is in a risky pregnancy."

"Yes, you're right, that's why I didn't want to talk to her about my mother." Rusty said grimly. Emily sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Rusty, everything will be fine. Besides, you're our little brother." she smiled.

"Yes, you're the youngest." Ricky joked.

"Hey, Kate soon will be born, he will not be the youngest." Nicole said with a laugh.

"Oh, yes, I completely forgot about it." Emily admitted. Rusty smiled.

"I'm glad that Kate will be born, I'll no longer be the youngest in the family. "Everyone laughed.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon sat calmly in her office, while Andy told about their plans with Sharon to Provenza.

"Provenza, you really made a big move and confessed your feelings for Andrea. Bravo!" Andy grinned.

"Hey, Flynn, this is a mockery?" he asked with a stern look.

"Of course not, you're my friend. I just want to share with you my plans that we make with Sharon."

"What plans?" he inquired.

"Look, today at the restaurant, I told her that I want to move to a new house, with a large garden and swimming pool. She told me we should wait until the birth and then discuss our wedding and moving into a new house. " Provenza sighed.

"Yes, she's right. So?"

"There is one problem." Andy admitted.

"What?"

"I want to make a proposal of marriage, but don't know how to do it. I want it to be very romantic and Sharon to be surprised." Provenza nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, can't you think of something romantic instead of asking me? '"

"Look, Provenza you're with more experience. I need your help, because you're my friend." Andy pressed. Provenza rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. I can't give up. I'll help you." Andy hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Always Flynn." At this point Andrea approached them.

"How are you, Andrea?" Andy asked with a smile.

"Oh, well, thank you. Where is Sharon? "

"As always in the office. "replied Provenza. Andrea smiled slightly.

"Well, I'll check." She walked into her office. Sharon smiled and hugged her friend.

"Oh, Andrea, I'm so glad that you're here. '"

"Yes, Sharon, is there a problem?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"Maybe. Tonight Rusty's biological mother will visit us. She wants to see Rusty and talk to me." Andrea surprised.

"She wants to talk to you, but why? "

"Oh, Andrea .. I'm afraid that she will want Rusty back. I'm afraid of this conversation. "Sharon admitted. Andrea sighed and took her hand encouragingly.

"Sharon, calm down. It's not good for your condition. Moreover, Rusty is an adult and he knows what he's doing. Nevertheless, I'm convinced that he would have chosen you. Not the woman who abandoned him. You're his real mother. And he said this several times. " Sharon took a deep breath and gently rubbed her belly.

"Yes, actually you're right. Andy also told me that several times." Andrea smiled.

"Nothing to worry about Sharon. The only thing you have to think, is the baby. Don't forget that it feels everything. You must be calm. Everything will be fine." Sharon nodded with a slight smile. Talking with Andrea gave her courage.

* * *

In the evening they were all together in the living room, waiting for Sharon Beck. Sharon's tensions grew and Andy felt it. He approached her and took her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. Everything will be fine. "Sharon nodded and at that moment someone knocked on the door.

"I'll open." said Rusty and opening the door, he saw his mother.

"Oh, Rusty!" Sharon Beck hugged her son hard.

"Mom, are you ok? '"

"Yes dear, don't worry."

"Let's talk inside. "Andy asked. Sharon Beck went inside. They all looked at her.

"How nice and big family." she exclaimed. Ricky nudged Emily.

"I don't want to think what will happen." he muttered.

"I also." Emily said softly.

"Hey, stop talking." Nicole whispered and turned her attention to Sharon Beck.

"I hope that you're okay." said Sharon with a slight smile.

"Oh yes."

"Mom, you told me you wanted to talk something important with mom." said Rusty glancing at his mother. Sharon Beck took a deep breath.

"Yes, I want to tell you something important Sharon. "Sharon looked into her eyes impatiently.

"Sharon, you're a great mother. You accepted my son as her own son. You have a very good heart. I'm calm when I know that Rusty is with you. I know I made a lot of mistakes, but I apologize for everything." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing to apologize Sharon. All make mistakes, the important thing is to correct them." said in a low voice Sharon. Sharon Beck nodded slightly.

"You're really very good. Sharon, I know that you will be very good mother for Rusty. I want you to take care of him. I know how much you love my son. I want him to be with you always. You're his second mother. I know that you will be very happy. " Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you. I really love Rusty, and I'll always be with him." Sharon Beck squeezed her hand.

"I knew you'd say that. Thank you." Andy and the others were very shocked by this conversation. Especially Sharon ... she couldn't believe that Sharon Beck want Rusty to be with her. But now she was happy with that. Rusty hugged his mother.

"Mom, I forgave you long ago. But will we see each other?" Sharon Beck smiled and kissed her son.

"Of course dear." Sharon and Andy were very happy that everything is arranged.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon slowly opened her eyes against the sun. She turned to the other side, but felt that the bed is cold. She gently rubbed her eyes and saw that Andy is gone. She looked around and saw a note with red rose on the empty side of the bed, _"Follow the notes."_ Sharon smiled. "Oh, Andy, what are you doing?" she muttered to herself and slowly got out of bed. She changed her clothes and looked in the mirror. There was another note with a red rose, _"I love you with all my heart."_ Sharon smiled and smelled the rose. "You're really very romantic Andy." she murmured again and left the room. She went into the kitchen for a glass of water. But again she saw another note with another red rose, _"These roses can't be beautiful as you."_ Sharon laughed, took the note and the rose and went into the living room. She glanced at the table where there was a bouquet of red roses and inside a small red box with another note. Sharon took the note and read, _"I love you and will always love you until my last breath. Will you marry me?"_ Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She opened the box and saw a beautiful ring. Suddenly Andy came in and knelt before her.

"Sharon, I love you. And I'll love you until my last breath. Will you marry me?" Sharon smiled.

"Oh, Andy! You're so romantic. These roses, this beautiful ring ... '"

"Sharon nor roses nor the ring are not as beautiful as you. You're the most beautiful." Sharon laughed.

"Sharon, will you marry me?" he asked again.

"Andy, yes! Of course I'll marry you! Yes, yes, yes, yes! 100 times! I love you!" Andy put the ring on her hand, hugged her.

"I love you Sharon."

"I love you too Andy!" Andy felt happy. Sharon had accepted his marriage proposal. Now he looked forward to the day that their daughter Kate will be with them. The day on which they will be a happy family.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. (Review please?")**_


	12. Kate Flynn

_**A/N: I'm here with the twelfth chapter! Sharon and Andy finally become parents! Their little daughter Kate is already with them! There will be a few more chapters before the end, but that story will have a sequel! I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

Sharon was still pleasantly surprised by a marriage proposal. She knew that Andy was romantic, but she'd never imagined such a beautiful marriage proposal. Andy had prepared a special breakfast for Sharon. The house was quiet and Sharon noticed that. She looked around.

"Where are the children? '"

"Oh, they just want you and I to be alone today, so they went outside." Andy grinned. Sharon smiled.

"Hmm ... So you're a team?" she asked brazenly. Andy handed a glass of orange juice to Sharon.

"Of course. In addition, the doctor told you to drink liquids." Sharon nodded slightly. She looked at Andy's pancakes that looked delicious.

"They look very tasty."

"Oh, I'd like you to try and tell me how they are. I know I'm good at cooking, but I would like to know your opinion. And another thing: Please tell me the truth. If you don't like, I'll not get angry. " Sharon smiled softly and took his hand.

"I promise that I'll tell the truth." She took a piece of his pancakes and immediately closed her eyes. Andy was confused and looked at her questioningly. Sharon smiled softly. Andy continued looking at her until decided to break the silence.

"Sharon, why didn't you say anything? They are bad right?" I knew it. "He frowned.

"Andy ... -'"

"No Sharon, say simply that they aren't good, maybe I'm not so well in cooking as I say. '"

"Andy, I ...- ''

"Sharon, you can tell the truth and what you think." Sharon sighed and put her hand on her belly.

"Andy, stop interrupting me. I want to tell you what I think, but you constantly interrupt me. "She said sternly.

"Well, I'm sorry. '"

"Okay. Now I want you to hear me. You're not right. These pancakes are amazing and I adore them. You're really very good at cooking and I don't lie. That's the truth." She smiled slightly and took his hand. Gradually Andy's look softened and he smiled at her green eyes.

"I'm convinced that you'll never lie to me Captain." he grinned.

"Definitely Lieutenant." They continued with their breakfast. At one point, Sharon put her hands on her head. Andy was worried and sat closer to her.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself.

'Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. Just a slight discomfort. ''

"Sharon, this could be something serious, let's go to the doctor." he insisted.

"Andy, I'm sure that this is fatigue. Stop worrying." Sharon's pain passed and she smiled at Andy and took his hand reassuringly.

"It's okay, the pain diminished." Andy, however, was worried too much about Sharon.

"Sharon, I'm not sure. Let me consult a doctor." Sharon sighed.

"Andy, two days later I have an appointment. Then we'll understand everything. "She tried to soothe him. Andy nodded slightly disgruntled and kissed her forehead.

"I just worry about you and the baby." Sharon cuddled in him.

"Don't worry, Andy. I and the baby are fine, although ..." Andy stepped back and looked into her bright green eyes were filled with tears.

"Although ... What?" he repeated. Sharon sighed wearily. She knew she had to talk about it.

"Look, Andy, I'm not as young as before. I know that this pregnancy is risky. I know that there is a risk for me and the baby, the doctor also warned me. But I nevertheless decided to keep the baby, knowing that it's the result of our love and that baby isn't guilty of anything. " Andy looked at her confused, unknowing where goes this conversation, but he was frightened by the sequel.

"Sharon, I don't understand, really." Sharon smiled softly and tenderly kissed him on the cheek. She stroked his face and put his hand on her belly. Andy felt a slight kick under his hand and smiled sadly.

"I knew she's here, she can hear us. "Sharon said softly. Andy nodded slightly.

"I know. Kate has long been with us, and I'm convinced that she is eager to meet with everyone." Sharon gently rubbed her eyes and wiped her tears. Andy looked at her again.

"Sharon, why don't you answer my question?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"I'll answer you Andy, I'll tell you everything that worries me since the beginning of this pregnancy, but not now. You'll know after the appointment with the doctor." Andy rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand Sharon, she just talked like crossword.

"You know, when will return the children? '"

"Nicole told me that they would see with their friends, perhaps in the evening." he said. Sharon nodded slightly.

"The house is very empty without them." she admitted. Andy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, but will soon have a new member in our family and this house will no longer be silent." he grinned and stroked her belly. Sharon was happy because she knew that despite everything that had happened in the past, she would be happy with Andy and their daughter. Suddenly Sharon's phone rang. She slowly got up from the couch and took the phone.

"Oh, Lieutenant Provenza, what's the problem?" she asked immediately.

"Captain, we have an important case. We're already at the crime scene. I did not want to alarm you, but you have to come with Flynn." Sharon sighed.

"Of course, lieutenant we'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and turned to Andy, who looked at her questioningly and irritably. "

"Why do you look like that?"

"Sharon, don't tell me that you will go to that crime scene in your condition, also after this pain." Sharon sat next to him and looked into his brown eyes.

"Andy, you need to stop worrying. You act like a child." she said, frowning.

"Sharon, I'm worried about you. You're pregnant and you shouldn't be under stressful situations, our work ...- '"

"Andy, I feel well enough and I'll be on this crime scene and will work until the end of the pregnancy. You don't have to behave like that." she said angrily and took her jacket and purse. "Andy sighed wearily.

"Well, I know you're stubborn, I think it makes no sense to argue." Sharon nodded slightly.

"I hope that we'll not discuss it." She handed his jacket and they went to the crime scene. A few minutes later, Emily, Ricky, Rusty and Nicole had returned home and weren't very surprised that Sharon and Andy aren't there. "

"The house is empty." Emily said, looking around.

"Yes, probably Mom and Andy are on the scene." Rusty said.

"Rusty got one point. That's the only reason they were not." Nicole added.

"Yes, but we went out, because Andy wanted to propose marriage to mom, right? How will they go to work after such a beautiful moment?" Ricky asked, confused. Emily laughed.

"My dear brother. Work always comes first for Mom. You didn't know that?" Nicole grinned.

"Emily is right. For my dad also the work is important, but he prefers to be more time with Sharon, but she's hard. ''

"Well, I'll not ask anything more. I think that you're right." Ricky shrugged.

"Okay, but I have a question." Rusty said, and sat down beside them.

"What question?" Emily asked.

"We know that wll soon have a sister. But we haven't yet prepared the nursery." Rusty said.

"Yes, you're right. I think we need to talk about it with mom and Andy." Emily said.

"Very good question Rusty. Of course we need to prepare Kate's nursery." Nicole frowned.

"Well, I hope that mom and Andy will understand us. We're just excited about the new change." Ricky added.

"I'm sure that they will understand us, anyway." said Rusty thoughtful.

* * *

After half an hour, Sharon and Andy were at the crime scene. She slowly approached Provenza and Sykes. Provenza immediately handed the folder to her as ever.

"Did you find the suspects?"

"Not yet, Captain." Sykes said.

"We suspect anyone? '"

"Yes, we suppose that the murderer of Mrs. Amelia is no one else but her husband." informs Provenza.

"And where did you know?" asked Andy.

"Flynn, we found evidence proving that he's the killer." Sharon handed the folder back to Provenza.

"We need to find this man without delay." she said.

"Of course, Captain. We'll look for more clues." Sykes said.

* * *

Later in the day, Sharon was sitting in her office peacefully. The team had already done with the case and she could rest. She took off her glasses and leaned back. She put her hand on her belly and smiled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sharon beamed with happiness when she saw Andrea.

"May I see my friend? '"

"Oh, Andrea." Sharon hugged her hard. Andrea sat beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, well, if we exclude the kicks." She grinned. Andrea smiled.

"I'm very happy for you. I'm glad that despite everything, Andy is with you again, despite his huge mistake. "Sharon sighed.

"You're right. I think that he will never come back, but you can't imagine what happened this morning." Andrea looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"This morning, Andy made me an proposal of marriage. It was so romantic, I'm not even expect to be so beautiful. '"

"Oh, Sharon, that's great. And when you get married?"

"We decided to wait until the birth. You know very well that my pregnancy is risky. I want to put it off until later." Andrea nodded slightly.

"Very nice."

"Well, how is your relationship with Provenza?"

"Pretty good. I think we can get married soon." Sharon smiled and took her hand.

"I'm very happy. That would be great. You're a beautiful couple."

"Thanks Sharon. Oh, by the way, is there any news from Fritz?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"Not yet. I hope that he'll be with Brenda. I would be very glad if they are together again."

"Don't worry Sharon. I'm confident that they will be together again."

"Oh, I hope."

* * *

Several hours later, Andy walked into Sharon's office and sat beside her. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"You're fine?" Sharon smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. '"

"I'm glad. I think we should go home. A moment ago I talk with Nicole and she told me that they want to talk something important with us. '"

"Oh, I understand. Well, let's find out then." she grinned and took her jacket and purse. Andy took her hand and they went home. During this time, Emily, Ricky, Rusty and Nicole discussed how to ask for the nursery.

"We'll tell them, right?" Emily asked.

"Of course Emily. A little while ago I talked to my dad, they will be here any minute." said Nicole.

"Oh, I hope they will not react badly." Ricky frowned.

"We're talking for our sister Kate. I'm sure that they will not react badly. "Rusty said confidently. At this point, the door opened and Sharon and Andy went inside. They went into the living room and sat down to their children.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" asked Sharon immediately.

"Mom, this is very important for us and for you." Emily said with a smile. Sharon and Andy looked at each other confused.

"What? We don't understand." said Andy.

"Dad, wait and see." Nicole grinned.

"Mom, actually, that is Rusty's question, but we support him." Ricky sighed.

"Well, I'll ask. Mom, Andy, we want to talk about Kate's nursery. She soon will be born, but we haven't yet prepared the nursery. "Sharon and Andy smiled.

"Don't you think it's too early?" asked Sharon.

"No Sharon, we want to prepare the nursery together. Please." begged Nicole. Andy laughed.

"We know that you are excited, but ...-"

"Andy, you have no right to refuse us. We want to prepare everything for Kate." Emily insisted. Sharon thought.

"Well, we'll prepare the Kate's nursery, but not in this house." Andy looked at her confused.

"Where?" asked all in one voice. Sharon turned to Andy.

"I have a suggestion. Let's buy this house that you talk to me." Andy smiled.

"Oh, Sharon, but you told me that...- ''

"Forget what I said. Let's go buy that house for us." Sharon repeated.

"If you want, of course. ''

"Mom, this is a great idea." exclaimed Emily.

"Yes, great." said Nicole.

"And you will have to come when we buy the house." said Sharon.

"Oh, Sharon, can we not come?" asked Nicole.

"Why?"

"Mom, we want to buy some things for the nursery." Ricky said.

"Yes, let it be a surprise to us." Rusty said. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Well so be it."

* * *

The next morning, Sharon and Andy considered the house that want to buy. However, Sharon, constantly staring at the shopkeeper, who was very beautiful. She gently nudged Andy.

"This woman sells the house?" Andy nodded slightly.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I think she's quite beautiful and ... Why not look at other houses?" Andy laughed.

"Sharon, you're jealous from this woman?"

"No, just saying that ...-" Sharon's face flushed with jealousy. Andy squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, why do you behave like that? She just sells the house. Nothing more." Sharon nodded slightly dissatisfied. The woman approached them with a smile.

"What do you think? Do you like the place?"

"Yes, the place is beautiful, the house is beautiful. I think there is no problem." Andy said with a smile. Sharon smiled slightly.

"No problem. I think this place is great and is close to our work."

"Very good." said the woman. When Sharon and Andy had already bought the house, they called the children to see it.

* * *

"This is a wonderful place." exclaimed Emily.

"Yes, it's great. "Said Rusty.

"Even today should arrange everything in this house." Ricky said.

"Why we hurry?" asked Sharon.

"Sharon, don't worry. Everything will end today. From now on, this will be your home. "Nicole said with a smile.

* * *

A few days later, Sharon and Andy already living in their new home. Emily, Ricky, Rusty and Nicole already had prepared Kate's nursery. Sharon and Andy were happy because they knew that the baby will be very loved by all. Sharon was preparing for the appointment with the doctor. She was afraid that something might go wrong. Andy came up to her and took her hand consolingly. She smiled sadly.

"Sharon, everything will be fine, I assure you. '"

"I hope Andy, but I'm afraid that something might go wrong. "Andy kissed her forehead and looked into her green eyes with love.

"I know you're upset, but you shouldn't. I'm convinced that everything is fine. We'll see." Andy's words gave encouragement to Sharon. When they arrived at the hospital, Sharon's tension grew. When the doctor called them, as if her heart would stop.

"How are you Mrs. Sharon?" asked Dr. Taylor.

"Very good."

"Oh, this one's father is here. '"

"Yes, and always will be." said Andy and looked at Sharon.

"You are now in the fifth month, let's check how's the baby." said with a smile Dr. Taylor. After the examination, Andy helped Sharon.

"How's the baby?" Sharon asked nervously.

"Don't worry, the baby's fine, as you." Sharon and Andy sighed with relief.

"No problem, right?" asked Andy.

"No, not yet. But I have to warn you about something. Mrs. Sharon, I told you before that your pregnancy is risky and you should be careful. So far, everything is fine, but I can't guarantee anything about the birth." Sharon's eyes filled with tears. Andy squeezed her hand consolingly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't want to scare you, but at your age, everything is different and more difficult. There is a big risk for you and your baby. '"

"Doctor, does this mean that can something happen to Sharon or the baby?" asked Andy and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"There is a possibility, but this is extreme. We hope that everything will be fine. I'll prescribe some vitamins." explained Dr. Taylor.

* * *

After the difficult examination, Sharon and Andy were home. They were told about the dangers to their children.

"Mom, I'm confident that everything will be fine." Emily said sadly.

"Yes mom, don't have to worry." Ricky said and squeezed her hand.

"Mom, I know that everything will be fine, don't worry." said Rusty. ''

"Sharon, you and our sister Kate will be fine, don't worry." said with a sad smile Nicole, trying to calm her. Sharon smiled sadly.

"Thanks for your support children. You're a great support to me in this moment. I want to believe that everything will be fine, but .. we need to talk seriously about it. It can happen something to me and...- ''

"Sharon." Andy said sternly.

"Andy, this is possibility. The doctor warned us. ''

"Yes, but she told us that so far everything's fine. "Sharon sighed wearily.

"Mom, let's say no more about it." Emily insisted.

"Yes, Emily's right. Will not discuss it more. "Said Ricky.

* * *

Later Sharon talk with Andrea on the phone.

"I'm afraid Andrea. I'm afraid that something might happen. ''

"Sharon, calm down. The doctor told you that so far everything's fine. '"

"Yes, but she said that can something happen." Sharon said crying.

"Sharon, calm down. I'm confident that everything will be fine. Besides, you have Andy's support and the kids's support too." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Well, I'll try not to think any more. '"

"Exactly. You shouldn't worry, you're pregnant and this can hurt the baby."

"Oh, well, I'll try, I promise. Thank you Andrea."

"That's why we're friends." Sharon hung up the phone and at this point, Andy came to her. He sat down beside her and hugged her.

"You think about that?" he asked cautiously.

"Andy, I want to talk seriously." She looked sadly in his brown eyes. "Andy, can anything happen to me.- '"

"Sharon, please. I don't want to talk about it." he interrupted.

"No, please, you have to hear me. Andy, promise me that if something bad happens, promise me that you will choose the baby." Andy's eyes widened.

"Sharon, I can't raise a child without you. How do you want it from me? Besides, I'm convinced that everything will be fine." Sharon took his hand.

"Andy, please promise me. I don't want to talk about it, but you. I want you to promise me. I want to be calm, please." She looked pleadingly into his eyes. Andy sighed.

"Well, I promise Sharon. While I'm confident that everything will be fine." Sharon kissed him gently and hugged him.

"Thanks Andy. I'm more relaxed. I'm happy that Kate will have a father like you. I love you. '"

"I love you Sharon. I love you very much. " Andy's eyes filled with tears. He can't imagine life without her.

* * *

 _ **4 months later ...**_

It was a sunny summer day. This was no ordinary weekend for Sharon's family. Emily, Ricky, Rusty and Nicole weren't home. They were very excited about the birth, so they went to buy more baby clothes for their sister. Andy had gone out the urgency while Sharon was home alone. She had received several weak contractions that morning, but hadn't told anyone. There were six more weeks to the birth and she was worried. This wasn't the first birth for her, but this time everything was different. Now she wasn't young as before and was afraid that something might go wrong. She went into the living room and carefully sat down on the couch. Suddenly came a wave of pain in her stomach.

"Oh my God!" Sharon moaned and grabbed her belly. She was horrified that will give birth at home alone. She began to breathe deeply to calm herself.

"Well Kate, this can't happen now." murmured Sharon to her baby inside her when she received another severe pain. The contractions grew, and Sharon was more frightened than ever.

"Oh, my God! It's early, there are another six weeks." She knew that she couldn't call Andrea, as she now had a very important job. Sharon slowly got up and took her phone to notify Andy.

"Andy, where are you?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'll come home any minute, what happens Sharon?" he asked nervously.

"Andy, I ... Arggg ... I got strong contractions, I'm afraid that I can give birth." she explained in pain.

"Sharon, calm down. Nothing bad will happen." At this point, Sharon felt the warm water running down her legs. ''

"Oh, no! "She moaned.

"Sharon? Sharon what happens? Sharon, can you hear me?" Andy asked more worried than ever.

"Andy, my water just broke." she said in a wave of pain.

"Sharon, don't worry, I'll be there in a few minutes." Andy hung up the phone and headed home. Sharon lay down on the couch. She felt that they wouldn't have time to go to the hospital. After about 15 minutes, Andy came home. He immediately rushed into the living room. He knelt beside Sharon.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked breathless.

"Oh, Andy, I ... arrgg ... I can give birth at any moment, I'm afraid that we ... arrgg ... we can't get to the hospital."

"Sharon, calm down. Everything will be all right. We don't have time to go to the hospital. I think we'll get the results here." he said unsure, panicked. He carefully took Sharon to the bedroom. She lay gently on the bed and began to breathe irregularly. The pain and the contractions increased. Andy sat down beside her and took her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, I'll call an ambulance and call Dr. Taylor. Now I want you to relax while I'll pick up some things."

"Okay." Sharon moaned. After a few moments Andy was back at her side with some towels, a pitcher of ice, and a spare suture kit he had found in the bathroom cabinet.

"Oh, God, I have to be in the hospital!" Sharon cried in pain.

"Sharon, calm down." Andy tried to comfort her and give her courage. "Sharon, breathe, just breathe deeply." Andy instructed. He never imagined he would have to help Sharon to give birth. It seemed quite strange.

"Oh my God! I can't! Someone stop this!" shouted Sharon.

"Sharon calm down, everything will be fine. ''

"Andy, Andy, promise me that .. argg ... that if something happens, you will take care for Kate."

"Sharon, I can't believe it. Now you should only think about the birth. Please." he said displeased. Sharon took a deep breath and took his hand.

"Just promise me. '"

"Well, I promise, but now we must get our baby." Sharon nodded slightly. Suddenly came another strong contraction.

"Andy, I ... arrgg ... I have to push! "

"Yes, Sharon, now take a deep breath and push." he instructed. With a deep breath Sharon began to push. "Arrggg! '"

"Okay, okay. Just keep that." said Andy. Sharon felt another contraction.

"Sharon, you're doing great, keep going." Andy encouraged her.

"She's coming!" she seethed. Andy smiled slightly.

"She's coming Sharon, push a little more." Sharon began to push with all her strength.

"Well, the head is out. Keep the same way." said Andy.

"I can't do it." said Sharon.

"Sharon, you can, keep going! After a while our daughter will be with us." Sharon took a deep breath.

"Sharon just one more push and our daughter will be here. A big push for me." he said encouragingly. Sharon closed her eyes and with all her strength give a last push. She sighed with relief when she felt the baby left her body. Andy gently clean up the baby.

"Andy, why she didn't crying?" Sharon asked nervously. Andy's heart seemed about to stop. He didn't want to lose his daughter.

"Come on Kate, you can." he muttered sadly and hopeful.

"Andy, give her to me". Andy carefully put the baby on Sharon's breast. Sharon gently rubbed baby's back and patted her lightly. Suddenly she began to cry. Sharon and Andy sighed with great relief.

"My God, Sharon, she's here, our daughter is with us." said Andy happy.

"She's here, Andy. Kate is with us." Andy sat next to Sharon. They looked at their little daughter.

"Hello Kate, I'm your mother." Sharon said softly and kissed the baby.

"You're a real beauty my dear. Welcome Kate." Andy whispered. Andy couldn't believe his eyes. Kate was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! (Review please?)**_


	13. The Wedding

_**A/N: I'm here with the thirteenth chapter! Sharon and Kate's condition is excellent. On the other hand, Sharon and Andy get married and are happy.**_ ** _After this chapter will have an epilogue. This story, however, will have a sequel. Hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!_**

* * *

Sharon was already in the hospital. She lay on a hospital bed exhausted, while doctors were examining Kate. Andy stood close to her and held her hand.

"How do you feel?" he asked, worried.

"Pretty tired, but happy. Kate is already with us." She smiled.

"Yes dear. I called the children and the team. They couldn't believe that I've helped you. They probably every moment will be here." he grinned.

"What did the doctors? How's our daughter? '"

"Don't worry, Dr. Taylor will tell us shortly." Sharon nodded slightly.

"I can't believe that we have such a beautiful daughter. When she wasn't crying, my heart would stop. For a moment I thought that I would lose her." Sharon shook his hand.

"Stop thinking about it. Now she's with us." Sharon said softly. Andy nodded with a smile. At this point Emily, Ricky, Rusty and Nicole went inside.

"Mom, you okay?" asked Emily immediately.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Mom, when called Andy, we worried a lot. It's okay, right?" Ricky asked breathlessly.

"Oh, God, I'm fine." Sharon said firmly.

"She's fine, don't worry." Andy said with a smile.

"I hope that Kate is fine too." Rusty said.

"After a while, Dr. Taylor will bring Kate. I guess you're excited to see your sister." Andy chuckled.

"Definitely. But Dad, you really helped Sharon to give birth?" Nicole asked, laughing. Andy sighed.

"It was tough and I was in panic. I've never helped anyone to give birth. It was a big challenge for me. But I'm glad that I did. ''

"Oh, it's really great. Andy helped mom." Rusty said with a smile.

"Just imagine Lieutenant Provenza's face, when he learned." Nicole grinned.

"Oh, yes, I guess. "Said Emily thoughtfully.

"Incidentally, you call Provenza and Andrea, right?" asked Sharon directing her attention to Andy.

"Of course. I call everybody. Everything's very excited and every moment will be here. "He said with a smile. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Mom, I'm so curious. The baby looks like you or Andy?" Emily asked. Sharon and Andy laughed.

"God, children. It's important that she's completely healthy. Why should we discuss this? "Sharon said, frowning.

"Come on mom, Emily's question is very nice and not difficult." Ricky added. Rusty and Nicole looked at each other in silence.

"To be honest, we even couldn't understand. It all happened very quickly. Immediately after birth Sharon was taken to the hospital and the doctors took Kate to view it." Andy said calmly.

"Well, we'll know it when we see the baby." said Rusty.

"Exactly." Nicole confirmed. At that moment, the door opened and the team went inside.

"I think we're many." Amy grinned. Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Come in all." she said, rubbing her eyes slightly.

"How are you, Captain? "Asked Julio.

"Pretty well, thank you."

"These flowers are the most beautiful mother." said Mike.

"Oh, no need. ''

"There is Captain. As you know we can't wait to see Kate." Buzz said.

"We know that. Where are Provenza and Andrea?" asked Andy.

"Oh, they said that they'll be here later. "Amy explained. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"This is the happiest day of his friend and he isn't here!" Andy said annoyed. Sharon laughed.

"You're like a child. They'll be here soon. Don't exaggerate!" Sharon warned. Andy nodded disgruntled.

"Captain, when will we see the baby?" Amy asked impatiently.

"Soon."

"They now view it." Nicole said with a smile. The door opened again and came Dr. Taylor and to her nurse that held Kate.

"How's Kate?" asked Andy immediately.

"Don't worry. The baby is completely healthy and Mrs. Sharon too. I can only boast you Mr. Flynn. You've been a great professional. "

"Oh, no, Dr. Taylor, I ...-"

"Please. We all know that Sharon's pregnancy was risky and there was danger for her and the baby. And it was a miracle that birth has passed quite well at home." Andy smiled.

"I'm glad that I was there on time."

"I want to keep my daughter." said Sharon looked at the nurse who was holding Kate.

"Of course Sharon. You'll hold your baby. And don't forget that the first nursing will be half an hour." Sharon nodded with a slight smile. All looked at the baby.

"Hey, she's really is great beauty!" exclaimed Nicole.

"Yes, she is. She's an angel." Emily said.

"I think she looks like Andy." Rusty grinned.

"It's not true, she looks like mom." Ricky protested.

"Let's not argue." Sharon said firmly.

"That's right, she's crying even brighter." said Andy.

"This is normal. Everyone's excited." added Dr. Taylor signing her documents.

"But she's really a little angel." said Amy.

"Oh, for the first time you're right. She's very beautiful." Julio said.

"Hey, stop looking so much to the baby." Mike said quietly.

"We just can't separate our eyes off her." Buzz whispered. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile. The baby was loved by all. They were very happy. Sharon was grateful to have this chance to hold her baby.

"Well, I think everything's fine. Let's now give the baby to mom." Taylor said with a smile. The nurse walked slowly to Sharon and carefully handed the baby. Sharon smiled when she saw her daughter. It was a real joy for her. Andy sat down beside her and stroked her daughter. She was crying loudly.

"Why are you crying so much my dear?" Sharon whispered to the baby.

"Mom, she might be hungry." Emily smiled.

"Of course, you'll breastfeed after a while." informs Taylor. Sharon nodded and turned her attention to her little daughter. Andy gently stroked his daughter small hands, when she took his hand tight. Andy's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, my God! Do you see that? She took my hand." exclaimed Andy joyful. Sharon smiled.

"She knows her father."

"Dad, that's so sweet." Nicole said quietly.

"Lieutenant, you're lucky. The baby took your hand. "Said Julio. Andy couldn't take his eyes off his daughter.

"We have to go." Amy said.

"But where?" asked Sharon.

"Captain, there are very important case, without you is difficult. We must go back. "Said Julio. Sharon nodded slightly.

"I hope that everything will be fine. ''

"Don't worry, we'll deal with this." Mike assured.

"Surely we'll come back to see the baby." Buzz said.

"I'll be happy. "Sharon smiled. The team left. Emily, Ricky, Rusty and Nicole went to the cafeteria for coffee. Sharon nursing her daughter for the first time. She had done before, but this time if everything was different. Andy was watching her with a smile.

"Andy, it's not doing it for the first time, but now everything is different. I can't believe that I became a mother again." exclaimed Sharon.

"I also honey. She's an angel." Andy whispered. Sharon smiled. After breastfeeding, Sharon began lulls Kate.

"My little Kate has to sleep." Sharon said softly and began to sing a lullaby. "Andy adored Sharon's voice, especially when she sings a lullaby to Kate. The baby fell asleep and Sharon put her on the cradle beside her bed. She sighed and leaned back wearily. Andy took her hand.

"I know you're tired. You want water?" he asked. Sharon nodded slightly. Andy handed a glass of water to Sharon.

"I just hate hospitals. I can't wait to be home with Kate. "She said. Andy smiled softly.

"I know that. After a few days we'll be home with our Little Princess Kate. "He gave her a big hug. The two looked at Kate, who sleeps deeply.

"She sleeps so good." Andy whispered. Sharon smiled.

"She looks like you." Sharon said softly.

"No, she's just like you. And I'm sure that she'll look just like you. I want to see you when I look in her eyes." Sharon smiled and they kissed passionately. Their happiness was indescribable. A few hours later, Provenza and Andrea finally had arrived.

"Sorry for the delay. Sharon, I couldn't believe that you birth home. "Said Andrea.

"Oh, you can't imagine what it was. ''

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Andrea, you had a lot of work and ...- "

"Sharon work isn't more important than you. '"

"Enough Andrea, Andy was there on time." Provenza grinned looking at the baby. Andrea laughed.

"You're right,. It really surprises me very much. '"

"Why? What's so funny?" asked Andy annoyed.

"Oh, Andy, just kidding. I'm glad that you helped Sharon. Thus you proved that you realized the mistake you made." Andy sighed.

"This is, now I don't leave Sharon and Kate. "

"She's like an angel." Provenza said.

"I think she looks like Sharon. "Said Andrea.

"That's good. I hope she'll not like Andy." Provenza joked.

"Hey!" Andy nudged him laughing.

"Well, just a joke." laughed Provenza.

"Yes, I think, she looks like Andy too. See this little smile. "said Andrea looking at the baby.

"She looks like her father, really. "Sharon said, looking into Andy's eyes with a smile.

* * *

 _ **1 week later ...**_

It was baby's first day home. Sharon and Andy felt very happy, Emily, Ricky, Rusty and Nicole constantly wanted to be with the baby.

"Okay, now I need your help. Bring me Kate's diapers from the nursery." said Sharon. All together flew above. Sharon laughed. Andy put his hand on her shoulder.

"They still get excited about. ''

"You're right. They constantly want to be with the baby. '"

"Just like us." Andy smiled and snuggled in her silky hair.

"I miss you." he whispered. Sharon smiled. At this point, however, Kate began to cry. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know our lives will be so!" Sharon grinned and took Kate. She gently rubbed her back.

"God, where are you?" asked Sharon, seeing Emily and Nicole.

"Here we are. Here are the diapers of our little sister." Emily said. Sharon smiled.

"Andy, hold Kate while I taking diapers. ''

"Oh, well. "He said and took his daughter.

"Come on baby, don't cry." he whispered softly. Sharon stood in front of Andy.

"Andy, now give me Kate." Andy carefully handed Kate to Sharon.

"Come now, let's change your diapers. "Said Sharon with a smile. Everything looked smiling at Kate.

"Hey, she's smiling." Said Nicole.

"You're right. Probably to us." Rusty said.

"I'm not sure." Said Ricky.

"Hey, stop. She smiles at all. "Emily said.

*********...********

During the night, Sharon and Andy couldn't sleep. They knew that their lives will be like this from now on. Kate constantly crying and Sharon didn't know how to comfort her.

"Come on Kate, what happens dear?" she whispered to the baby and rubbed her back softly.

"Sharon, let's consult a doctor. It's not nice." said Andy.

"I'm sure she'll stop crying." Sharon said firmly.

"I can't look at her that way." Andy sighed. Sharon smiled.

"I see that you can't look your daughter crying lieutenant. ''

"No, really, I can't . It breaks my heart when I looked at her like that." Sharon took his hand.

"Let you try." she suggested. Andy took the baby gently and began to sing a lullaby. A few minutes later, Kate stopped crying. Sharon smiled.

"Andy, she adores you." Andy kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"She's my princess." That night, while Andy was asleep, Sharon slowly went into the nursery and took Kate.

"Let your father to sleep. He was pretty tired." she whispered softly to the baby and kissed her. A few minutes later, Andy felt that the bed is cold and assume that Sharon is in the nursery. He smiled when he saw her.

"Sharon." he whispered softly.

"Oh, I woke you? "She asked.

"No, you just wasn't next to me."

"She was crying and I had to be here." Sharon said looking at Kate.

"I know. Give me Kate, you're tired." Sharon agreed and returned to the bedroom, while Andy stayed in the nursery with Kate. He was older than Sharon and didn't know how much longer can enjoy these moments. He kissed his daughter tenderly.

"You're my princess. I'm afraid that one day I can part with you." His eyes filled with tears. He was afraid that he wouldn't see Kate growing. He returned to the bedroom with the baby. Sharon looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to sleep with my two girls." he said with a smile. They put Kate between them.

"I'm so happy." Sharon said looking at the baby.

"Me too. Sharon ...- "

"Yes..."

"We'll get married, right?" Sharon smiled.

"Of course. I can't wait to be Mrs. Flynn." Andy smiled softly in response.

"I'll be glad when that day comes. '"

"I'm convinced, especially when Kate is already with us." she laughed. They fell asleep with their little daughter, in the hope that the new day will be better. "

* * *

 _ **5 months later ...**_

The wedding day had come. Sharon and Andy were very excited. It was a big day for them. Sharon was preparing in the bedroom with Emily, Nicole and Andrea.

"Oh, I'm so excited." Sharon said looking at the mirror.

"This is normal Sharon. Soon you will be Mrs. Flynn." Andrea said with a smile.

"Yes, mom, that's great." Emily said.

"You're very beautiful Sharon!" exclaimed Nicole.

"Andy will remain without words." Andrea laughed.

"Well, come on, girls. How do I look?" asked Sharon.

"Wow! You're just amazing!"Andrea said.

"The most beautiful bride!" Emily said.

"Definitely." Nicole confirmed.

"Where's Kate?" Sharon asked, looking around.

"Calm down. Kate is with Louie and Julio." Sharon nodded slightly.

"The ceremony will begin. Let's go." said Nicole. Everyone expects the arrival of the bride. Buzz was taking photos while Provenza and Sanchez played with little Kate. Andy was waiting for Sharon with impatience. When she approached him, he was speechless. Sharon wore a white wedding dress, with hair down and adorned with small white flowers. He gently took her hand. They looked at each other in silence.

"Are you ready to be Mrs. Flynn?"

"That's all I want." she whispered with a smile.

********...*********

After the ceremony, all congratulating Sharon and Andy.

"I hope you to be always be happy." said Provenza and hug them.

"Thanks." Andy said with a smile.

"You're such a nice couple. Despite all the difficulties are already together. A big family. I hope that everything will be fine." said Andrea and smiled.

"Captain, you're the best couple, really." Amy said.

"Oh, Amy ..."

"It's the truth." Julio said.

"One point for Amy and Julio. This is the most beautiful couple I've ever seen." said Mike.

"They're beautiful, right?" exclaimed Emily.

"This is a beautiful family." Nicole said.

"Furthermore, they managed to overcome the difficulties." Ricky added.

"Children, I have no words for you." said Sharon and hug them.

"Thank you for all the support." Andy said with a smile.

"I have a wedding gift for you." said Rusty and handed Kate to Sharon and Andy.

"She's happy for their parents." Sharon smiled and kissed her forehead.

"This is my big family." Andy said, stroking his daughter. Sharon looked at Andy.

"Are you happy Mrs. Flynn?"

"Very, very happy Mr. Flynn." Sharon and Andy kissed passionately in the heavenly sky. Despite all the difficulties, now they finally were happy with their little daughter Kate. They were a real family.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. (Review please?)**_


	14. Epilogue

_**A/N:**_ ** _This is the epilogue and the last chapter of this story! Thanks to everyone who read, liked and reviewed this story. Remember that this story will have sequel with the title, "Flynn Family." I hope you like it! And please leave a review for the last time. Enjoy & Review, thanks!_**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **December 24, 2021, 8:30 am.**_

 _ **Kate's POV**_

 _My name is Kate Flynn. I live with my mother Sharon and my dad Andy in one of the most beautiful places of Los Angeles. Dad says that I'm their great gift. He repeatedly told me that mom was afraid that she couldn't see me. I think I'm very lucky as their daughter. Dad always calls me, "My little princess.", while mom says I'm the same as Dad. I'm glad because my father is a great. He and Mom love each other so much, sometimes arguing about trifles, but it doesn't last long. Dad hugs mom comfortingly and always repeats that everything will be fine. Our family is great. Mom says that I became a small aunt of the children of my sisters and brothers. And I'm still small and can't understand exactly, but I love to spend time with them. Sometimes other people think that they're my sisters and brothers, but actually are my nephews. It's pretty funny. Soon I'll start school. I'm pretty excited because mom and dad say that the education is very important. My sister Nicole says that mom and dad have a really important job. They are police officers, I love to see mom and dad in their uniforms. Mom is pretty beautiful and dad keeps saying that. I cherish all my brothers and sisters, but especially love my brother Rusty. With him we have more time together. He lives with us, oh, yes, he sometimes spent the night out with friends and I really miss him. I adore my brother Rusty. He always knew how to convince mom and dad to go to a movie or to dinner. My brother Ricky, however, likes to lead me in the park. I hold his hand and I smile. A few days ago, the two went to the pastry shop where he bought me a big ice cream, my favorite. Mom, however, was angry at my brother because she said that I would get sick if I eat ice cream. Yes, mom was right, the next day I had a temperature. Ricky constantly apologizing mom and dad, but dad reassure him by saying that little children get sick often. Mom took care of me a lot, even more than necessary. She was afraid that might happen to me something and dad had to constantly assures her that I'm fine. When I asked daddy why mommy worry so much about me, he told me, "Because you're her little princess and she loves you very much." I smiled softly to my father. Nights, mom and dad came into my room to read tale. One night there was a big storm and I went into their bedroom, because I was afraid and because I wanted to sleep with them. I lay between them and snuggling in them. Mom smiled and gently stroked my hair. Dad loved to tickle me. I felt pretty comfortable with them. I and my sister Emily are just one team. She and I love to spend time together, even I spend the most time with her. We have our little secrets we hide from everyone. My sister Emily's children, Amelia and William also come sometimes and I like playing with them. Sometimes Amelia annoys me, but we're like two sisters, perhaps because she is 2 years younger than me. William is still a baby. When my sister Nicole's children Abigail and Caroline, come to visit us, dad always says that he hates to call him grandfather because he felt old. Nicole and mom burst into laughter. Mom put her hand on my dade's shoulder and say, "Calm down, you're still not old." Then dad smiles and immediately started playing with us three. My brother Ricky's sons, Bill and Charlie like to tease me and call me constantly, "Kate Liz Flynn." I get irritated by this because only mom calling me so when I'm naughty. Oh, I can't describe how much I love my mom and dad's colleagues. They are always so good to me, especially my uncle Provenza and my aunt Andrea. Mom said that they're my godparents. Hey, this is really great! My aunt Andrea is like my second mother and when mom has a lot of work, she's always entrusted me to her or uncle Provenza. He likes to joke with my father, but my mom says that they are very good and inseparable friends. Our house is very big. We have a large pool and a large garden. I like playing in the garden and sometimes I get dirty, which annoys my mom. Dad, on the other hand, always protecting me._

 _"Hey, Sharon, she's just a kid." Mom rolled her eyes and sighed._

 _"She's just like her father." she muttered._

 _"Oh, really? Then I'm doubly happy because my princess looks like me." Dad grinned and took me in his arms. Today was very important day for all. Today was Christmas. I look forward to all guests arrive. I wanted to open all my gifts, but my mom said I should opened them later. I frowned and went to my room. Mom sighed wearily. Maybe my whims were more. After a while, dad came to me and hugged me strongly, saying that these special gifts must be open to the special day - that is 31 December. I was very happy. My daddy reassure me and I kissed him on the cheek. He stroked my hair and together we joined the guests. The dinner was delicious. Mom cooked great, just like dad. Mom always says that dad is an expert in the kitchen. Dad grinned._

 _"Come on, let's play a game together." Uncle Provenza suggested._

 _"My God, what a game? We're not children!" dad frowned._

 _"Oh, Flynn, here is full of children. In addition, this game is for everyone, not just for children." mom smiled._

 _"Let's play then. ''_

 _"Yes, let's play." Emily agreed._

 _"I'll call Nicole and Ricky." Rusty said._

 _"If Louie says, then the game will be good." My aunt Andrea smiled. I felt so happy. I was surrounded by love. Uncle Julio, uncle Buzz and aunt Amy came to me and didn't stop kissing me. My cheeks were red. Dad laughed._

 _"Leave my daughter, you'll eat her!" he joked._

 _"Come on Lieutenant, Kate is great beauty." Uncle Julio said._

 _"That's right, she's so sweet." said my aunt Amy and kissed me again._

 _"Right, like her parents." laughed Uncle Buzz. After_ _uncle Provenza's_ _wonderful game, we were all tired. Uncle Buzz, however, took the camera and we made a photo together all of the memorable and beautiful night. I sat next to mom and dad as always. I was really very lucky to have a mother and father like them. Several hours later, when everyone left, mom and dad showed me their album. They looked very happy together. Mom told me that Dad has helped for my birth. I couldn't understand much, but I knew that my father is really great. They showed me photos where my mom is pregnant with me._

 _"So here I am in your belly?" I asked with a smile. I know that this issue was pretty stupid. Mom smiled and kissed me on the forehead._

 _"Exactly, my dear." Dad hugged me hard and stroked my hair._

 _"You can't even imagine how much I wanted you to be with us." I huddled tightly into dad. A few days later, mom received a letter. It was a letter from uncle Fritz. I don't know him, but mom and dad said that he is their best friend. Mom quickly opened the letter and read it to Dad, "Dear Sharon and Andy, I want to be with you in these special moments, but unfortunately I can't. I want to tell you how much I miss you all. Sharon, thank you for all the help . 5 years ago, I was alone and you came to me to help me. Perhaps you are wondering what happened. Don't worry ... it's okay. I and Brenda are together again. I hope that you and Andy are good . Oh, I'll come specially to you with Brenda, to see the little Kate."With love Fritz. " Mom's eyes filled with tears._

 _"Oh, Fritz ..."_

 _"I'm so glad that they're together again. " dad said with a smile and hugged mom. They were very happy. And when they were happy, I was too. Weeks later, mom put her uniform. She looked lovely. I sat on my daddy's lap. He looked at her with a smile and repeated that she's the most beautiful woman in the world. Mommy kissed me gently, then kissed and dad. She looked in the mirror while I hugged my dad and whispered in his ear, "When I grow up I want to be like my mom." Dad smiled and kissed me on the cheek._

 _"This will be the best choice dear." I smiled and kept looking at my mom. I was happy and I possess my mom and dad's qualities. I was really very lucky. And now I can't wait to be like them._

 ** _~~~ THE END ~~~_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Do you like the end? (Review please?)_**


End file.
